


Wake Up and Find

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe you owe someone $10.</p><p>He slides the paper over to Niall and rushes to write down what the teacher just erased off the board. </p><p>how about I take someone out for pizza after school</p><p>Zayn feels a blush spreading across his face again and he curses himself for being easily embarrassed. But seriously did Niall just ask him on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every time you smile, I smile

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just the same as every other story based off of You Belong With Me what of it??  
> I'm sorry Demi is a bitch, like that's just the character I needed and I basically just used her name/body. I also may accidentally get carried away with the Liam/Louis/Harry love triangle, I'm sorry if that happens. It's happened to me before.  
> Also I apologize for the summary what even is that?
> 
> [whispers] general disclaimer i do not know any member of one direction personally and this story is just based off of fictionalized versions of a character that i have interpreted from their public personas sorry

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the light in the room next door click on. Zayn tries to hide his grin.

He moves the text book from his lap to his bed and walks to his window. He sits down at the desk there and opens a drawer to pull out his sketch pad and turn to a clean page. He grabs his thick Sharpie and looks up at the window next door again.

Okay so at this point the story seems a bit creepy, but it's not I swear.

Zayn spies the blond dropping his football stuff all over his floor and turning to meet Zayn's eyes. A wired smile spreads across Niall's face and he raises a hand to wave.

Zayn smiles back and pushes his glasses up. He picks up his Sharpie and uncaps it, writing on the pad:  **Hey.**  He holds it up for Niall to see.

While Zayn was writing Niall fished out his notebook and Sharpie and was writing something. Before the blond could finish he looks over at where his football stuff is scattered on the floor. He looks back at Zayn and holds up a finger. Zayn nods and watches as Niall finds what he needs and it's his phone and he's talking to the person.

Defeated, Zayn moves from his desk back to his bed and picks up his textbook again. Sometimes Zayn forgets who Niall is. Sometimes he thinks Niall is just a normal kid. A normal kid who would actually interact with someone like Zayn. But he really isn't.

Zayn glances up every once in a while and sees Niall getting progressively more and more angry at his caller. Niall rarely gets angry, so Zayn figures he's talking to Demi.

He feels his own phone vibrating from somewhere on his bed and goes on a mission to find it. Lifting his text book and seeing nothing, he twists around to look at his pillows. He throws one off the bed and moves the other to the side where the first one was. No phone.

He let out a disgruntled noise and attempts to reach in between his headboard and his mattress without moving his lower body from its sitting crossed legged position in the middle of the bed. He ends up falling off his bed and onto his floor with a shriek.

From the floor he can see under his bed where somehow his phone is between his mattress and bed frame. He should really keep better track of it.

Zayn got up and attempted to get to his phone without taking his mattress all the way off but ended up throwing his mattress off the bed frame and into his nightstand, successfully knocking out his lamp light and flooding the room with darkness. The only light coming off his glowing phone, still vibrating. He pushed his glasses up and grabbed the phone.

He has five messages from Louis:

_zayn_

_zayn pls answer_

_zayn i need u_

_are u mad at me zayn_

_FINE DONT ANSWER_

Zayn rolls his eyes and sends Louis a  _What?_. He then turns to look at the wreck he's made of his room. He heaves a sigh and pushes his glasses up. He grabs the mattress and moves it off his lamp and finds he's broken the current light bulb in his lamp. He runs to find a new one and then carefully unscrews the broken stub still in his lamp, cutting his thumb a bit. He puts the new light bulb in and is blinded by the sudden light. He blinks a couple times and then finds his lamp shade near his closet door and returns it to its home.

Sticking his bleeding thumb in his mouth, Zayn glances over at Niall's room next door and Niall is sitting in front of his window watching Zayn with a grin.

A blush flooded Zayn's cheeks and he sits down at his desk, ignoring the mess behind him, and picks up his Sharpie.

**How long have you been watching?**

Niall grins,  **long enough**

Zayn blushes more. What a great plan to woo the guy you like, have him watch you flail around your room for five minutes.

**If you'll excuse me I've got a room to clean.**

Zayn sees Niall laugh and god is Zayn weak at the knees. Zayn suspects that Niall's smile is the seventh wonder of the world. Then Niall's curtains are closed and he feels his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He grabs it, wondering when he put it there. He looks a the phone and sees Louis is calling him.

"What?"

_"That's not a very nice way to greet your best friend!"_

"Oh, excuse me. How do you do, your majesty?"

_"What's got your panties in a twist? Did Niall bring home the other woman again and forget to close his curtains?"_

"What was so urgent that you had to text me five times and make me look for my phone that you know I never use?"

_"I'm having boy problems and I need a shoulder to cry on."_

"I hope an ear to cry into will suffice because I'm not coming over. I've got three exams to study for, Lou."

_"Yeah, yeah. You and your exams."_

"So by 'boy troubles' do you mean: 'Liam and Harry are both trying to woo me and I can't choose'?"

_"YES! Precisely. See, today Liam bought me flowers. Now I'm not normally a flowers kind of guy, because I'm not a girl y'know? But it was just so sweet coming from him. Because you know Liam is old fashioned and only knows how to woo a girl in the 1950s. Then Harry came over and he has me pinned up against the bathroom stall door an-"_

"Whoa! Pause! When did you go from 'flowers from Liam' to 'in a bathroom stall with Harry'?"

_"Well, Harry kind of cornered me on my way to the bathroom and then we're suddenly in the same stall and he's pinning me and, if I may continue, is whispering all the things he wants to do to me in my ear. I almost came in my pants, Zayn!"_

"Lou, you just have to ask yourself: 'do I want a quick fuck? or do I want a nice relationship that will lead up to many quick and long fucks?' Personally, I would go for the latter."

_"You just want a nice relationship and quick and long fucks from Niall."_

"Hey, no subject changes allowed!"

_"Okay fine! So all the signs are pointing to Liam! But I still, Harry, y'know?"_

"I really don't Lou, please educate me."

 _"Harry has a_  really  _big dick!"_

"Maybe Liam has a bigger one."

_"I think I would be concerned if I had a dick bigger than Harry's."_

"Louis, the only thing I can tell you is that I'd choose Liam. You should be happy you've got two guys chasing after you. Meanwhile I sit over here, your imaginary friend, and I stalk my straight taken next door neighbor and hope and pray that one day he decides he's in love with me."

_"Zayn..."_

"Oh don't go all pity voice on me!"

_"No listen okay? Zayn you're awesome and smart and hot and I'd snatch you up myself but you keep telling me I'm not your type. One day someone is going to realize how much of a catch you are and they're never going to let you out of their sight. Seriously you'll be like telling him to leave you alone and give you space. Whether it be Niall or not, it's going to happen okay?"_

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Look Lou, I gotta go..."

_"See you in chem?"_

"Yeah, see you in chem."

Zayn pressed the end call button and threw his phone where his bed should be. The bump of the phone hitting the floor instead of the mattress knocked him out of his forever alone funk. He pushed up his glasses and moved to clean up his room.

When he finally finished he got into his newly made bed and opened his history text book to study for his third exam. He finally turned out the light around midnight and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he sees Louis in chemistry first period he's tackled with a hug. Reluctantly Zayn hugs back.

"Okay, you had your fun now let me go." 

Louis grumbles, "Why won't you ever let me love you?"

Zayn gently, if possible, pried Louis' arms off of him. "Because no matter how gay I am, it's still not fun to have a horny gay man who has admitted unreciprocated attraction to me clutch on to me for dear life."

"Well I can think of two guys who disagree with you." Louis grumbles.

And speak of the devil(s?) Liam comes walking up to the two of them from one side and Harry from the other. 

"Well, I'm leaving." Zayn says, feeling the posession radiating off of both Liam and Harry as they stare between Louis and each other. "Lou, remember what we talked about last night." 

"Zayn!" 

Zayn was about to go sit with the leader of the mathletes and watch as Liam and Harry battle to the death for his usual seat next to Louis. But he turns to the direction from which he heard his name being called. He then is met with Niall, waving and pointing to an open seat next to him. 

Well, this day has taken a sudden turn.

He goes to sit next to Niall and is met with a slap on the back. Zayn looks around and sees a few girls glaring at him enviously. 

"Why aren't you sitting with Louis?" Niall asks, oblivious to the girls apparently.

Zayn nods towards Liam and Harry glaring at each other at the desk next to him and Niall, Louis in the middle trying to get them to calm down.

"Lou has two suitors battling for his heart," Zayn explains, "I already picked my side but he's having problems doing the same."

"I'm betting on Harry," Niall says, "He gets  _everyone_  he wants, girl or boy."

"Well, care to put your money where your mouth is?" Zayn holds out his hand for Niall to shake.

Niall smirks, "You're on." 

Zayn feels a blush coming on as Niall grasps his hand. He thanks god for his dark complexion.

"How much?"

"10 bucks?"

"Cool."

They open their books and the teacher finally comes in just as the bell rings.

"Mr. Payne, Mr. Styles, please stop growling at each other and find a seat." The teacher says, clapping his hands and standing in the front of the room, waiting for them to do has he asks. 

Zayn watches as Louis closes his eyes really tight and opens them again. He sticks an arm out and grabs onto Liam, yanking the boy down to sit in the seat next to him.

Harry's mouth falls open. Next to Zayn, Niall's does as well. Zayn mentally high fives Louis.

Harry finds a seat next to the new girl Taylor and the teacher starts class.

Halfway through Zayn finds a note sitting in front of him. He looks at Niall, who looks at Louis, who is looking at his book but Zayn sees him glancing up at Liam who is paying close attention to the teacher.

Zayn opens the note and finds a paragraph of Louis' messy handwriting and a neat penmanship that Zayn assumes is Liam.

**I hope you're happy Zayn**

**Zayn, this is Liam now, I wanted to thank you for choosing me. Louis probably won't admit it but your opinion means a lot to him and he's shaking his head no as I write this but I know it's really yes. Just thanks.**

Zayn smiles and manages to catch Liam's eye, smiling at him.

He flips the paper over and scribbles on the back:

**I believe you owe someone $10.**

He slides the paper over to Niall and rushes to write down what the teacher just erased off the board. 

**how about I take someone out for pizza after school**

Zayn feels a blush spreading across his face again and he curses himself for being easily embarrassed. But seriously did Niall just ask him on a date?

Don't be stupid, Niall's dating Demi.

**I've got a club after school.**

**tomorrow?**

**Sure.**

Zayn has a date with Niall tomorrow.

Except it's not a date.

Right?

Right.

Chemistry ends and Niall slaps his back again. Liam rushes over to hug Zayn and Zayn knows Louis put him up to it.

"Whipped already, Payne?"

Louis is smirking behind Liam, who won't let him go.

"I've been whipped for the past few weeks, Malik."

"Alright, let him go Li."

Liam releases his grip and moves back to Louis' side. 

"I'm glad you two sorted this out," Zayn says, "But I need to go to English. So, bye."

Zayn leaves and vaguely hears Liam and Louis talking about Harry as he speedwalks to English. Just barely making it before the bell.

After a mathletes meeting and a terrifying after school bus ride home Zayn finds himself back in his room. Out of habit, Zayn looks at Niall's window and sees the boy in question shouting at his phone again.

He watches as Niall pulls the phone away from his ear and hits the end button, then throws his phone across his room onto his bed. He watches as Niall sits in front of his window and makes eye contact with Zayn.

Zayn pulls out his sketch pad:  **What's up?**

He sees Niall sigh and write back:  **Demi bitching at me**

**Why?**

Niall writes down something then scribbles it out and writes something else, then rips the paper out of his notebook and writes: 

**I said something stupid**

Zayn hesitates before writing:  **Is that what you were fighting about last night too?**

Niall isn't fazed by the question: **y** **eah she won't shut up about it**

**Sorry.**

**It's not your fault**

Zayn doesn't really know what to say after that so he just puts his cap back on his Sharpie and nods. Niall nods back and draws his curtains.

Zayn is beginning to think Niall keeps the curtains open for him.

 


	2. Got me feeling like I'm nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It doesn't matter, it's pointless. He's straight."
> 
> "No he's not." 
> 
> If Zayn had been drinking, he would have spit his drink all over Harry's face.
> 
> "What!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's bullying in this chapter, I don't like it but it needs to be done.

The next morning while Zayn is waiting at the bus stop Niall pulls up to the curb in his car.

"You still take the bus?"

Zayn shrugs, "We can't afford another car and my parents sort of need to get to work."

Then Niall is shoving his football things in the back of his car and patting the passenger seat, "I'll drive you."

Zayn hesitates but decides he can't say no. He gets in.

"So, why are you going in so early?"

"Coach is making us "practice responsibility" by having us come in early to do drills," Niall takes both hands off the wheel to put quotation marks around the two words, "But really he's just punishing Nick for coming late to the last game."

"I'm sorry." Zayn says, unsure what else to say.

"Nah, it's cool," Niall grins at him, "I got something good out of it."

It takes a moment for Zayn to realize Niall means him. He almost hates Niall for it. Stupid straight beautiful perfect Niall who can't reciprocate Zayn's feelings.

They pull up to the school and Niall is bombarded by a green and blonde ball of energy that is Demi Lovato in her cheerleading uniform.

"You didn't call me back last night!"

"You said to, and I quote, 'never call this number again Niall Horan.'" Niall says, sounding irritated.

Demi chuckles, "Obviously I was upset and you were supposed to call me back."

He finally hugs her back and she lets go, turning to Zayn.

"Who's that?"

Zayn raises and eyebrow, "I've gone to school with you every day since kindergarten."

"This is my neighbor Zayn." Niall interrupts before Demi can answer.

Demi gives him a fake smile, "Is he going to be your new carpool buddy now?"

"Demi," Niall says, in a please-don't-do-this voice.

"No it's fine!" She says, "We have one measly fight and you go off replacing me! It's fine!" With that she's storming off and Niall is looking apologetically at Zayn before running off after her.

And now Zayn is at school a half hour early with nothing to do. He sighs and pulls out his phone, which he is on a mission to keep better track of, and texts Louis.

_You up?_

He puts his phone back in his pocket and decides to go check out the football field, where Niall should be. Maybe he can admire the blond’s physique without being spotted. His phone vibrates against his butt and he wonders what his ringtone is, he hasn't even heard it since he got the phone and put it on vibrate.

_zayn malik why are u texting me at the ass crack of dawn_

Zayn smiles despite himself, he can't help but love Louis. 

_Niall drove me to school._

_so why arent u kissin him in an empty calssroom or something_

_Don't you think you should turn autocorrect on your phone or something?_

_ur deflecting_

_He ditched me for Demi._

_what a pair of cunts_

_It's not his fault, I'm not his responsiblity or anything. It was just a casual drive to school._

_dont defned him_

_I should let you get back to sleep._

_zayn u cant let him walk all over u ur more than that_

_Bye._

He turns his phone off and shoves it into his bookbag. No wonder he never keeps track of it. 

Zayn begins walking towards the football field, following his original plan of action, then immeditately regrets it. 

"Hey Malik!" Shouts a voice from behind him.

Zayn feels the blood rush from his face, he starts to pick up his pace.

"Don't run away from me Zaynie!"

Zayn can't breathe, he's going to puke. Yesterday was such a good day, why can't people just leave him alone?

Finally he's cornered by none other than the guy who has tortured Zayn since middle school, Pete Evans. Zayn can feel Pete's hot breath on his face, tears are threatening to fill his eyes. He holds them back. Don't let Pete see how weak you are.

"So a little birdy told me that you were cosying up with Horan in chem." Zayn knows that said "little birdy" means one of the jealous girls who spent the whole class glaring at him. "And I saw you two this morning. You think that making buddies with him will make you cooler, you're thinking wrong."

Zayn tries in vain to breathe, nodding vigorously. He just wants Pete to leave.

"Stay away from Horan," Pete brings a finger up to Zayn's face, "And I'll think about not beating you up after school." The finger forms into a fist. 

Zayn nods again, finally causing Pete to back up a little.

"Glad we could talk." Pete says, spitting on the ground next to Zayn and walking away. 

Zayn sinks to the ground and pulls his knees up to his chest. He had been doing so well, no one was bothering him since before winter break, when the Big Thing had happened. 

He was behind the school, near where the less used football field was, no one would be around here any time soon. He could calm himself down here for a little bit and miss homeroom.

Missing homeroom turned into Zayn seriously considering just missing school entirely. Then he remembered he had chemistry and Louis knew he was at school. His watch told him that he had an hour before chem. He worked on breathing in and out, finally starting to feel calm again. It always took so long.

"Zayn!" 

Zayn's heartbeat sped up and he looked up to see Louis and Liam and Harry rushing towards him. 

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Louis said, placing his hands on his hips. Liam and Harry standing behind him like his trusty sidekicks. Zayn almost laughed at the image.

"I, Pete," Zayn attempted to talk but sitting in dirt in a fetal position and crying for two hours tends to dry up your throat apparently.

Louis' face fell, he moved to sit next to Zayn, but then looked at the dirt with disgust. Liam and Harry both whipped off their jackets and offered them to Louis. Louis grinned and took both, setting them both down, Liam's on top of Harry's, and sat next to his friend. He put an arm around Zayn, whose head fell to rest against his knees. 

"What did Pete do?" Louis asked, his voice caring.

"He just, threatened me. The usual."

"He hasn't even talked to you sinc-" Louis cut himself off and shook his head, "What exactly did he say to you?"

Zayn shut his eyes. Should he tell Louis about Pete not wanting him around Niall? Then Louis may not let him be around Niall. That might not be a bad thing though, maybe Zayn should just stay away from Niall. Louis was probably getting more suspicious now that Zayn has paused so long.

"Just...the usual stuff..." Zayn said quietly. Louis looked unimpressed by his excuse, but let it slide. He wrapped his other arm around Zayn, pulling the other boy into a hug that Zayn most definitely did not want. 

"Come on, do you want to go home?" 

Zayn bit his lip, "Niall is supposed to take me out to pizza after school..."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "...Do you want to just go to chem then?" 

"I guess..." Zayn replied, moving to get up. He groaned as he finally straightened his legs and cracked his back. He wiped off the dirt from his butt and grabbed his bookbag.

"So, why did you choose to just end our conversation this morning then not answer me even as a sent you about 40 panicky texts?"

Zayn let out a small chuckle, digging his phone out of his bag and turning it on. 11 text notifications came up all at once.

_zayn_

_zayn u cant just end a convo_

_zayn??????????_

_ZAYN MALIK_

_zayn where r u im coming to shcool_

_zyan_

_zayn are u even here_

_laim said u werent in history??_

_Zayn Malik, if I use correct grammar will you reply to me?_

_im coming to find u_

_Hey Demi wants a date tonight rain check on the pizza?_

The last one is from Niall, whose number Zayn had forgotten even having. He sighs.

"Well, Niall cancelled. So we will be going home today I think."

"What a cunt!" Louis exclaimed.

"Don't call him that."

"You like Niall?" Came Harry's voice. Zayn had honestly forgotten about him and Liam, who were now donning dirty jackets that they picked up off the ground.

"Yes, Louis talks about it often," said Liam, "You would know if you actually listened to him instead of just rubbing up against him."

"I listen to him! He's never mentioned that!"

"Hey, stop." Louis scolds, causing both boys to quiet down.

"Yeah, Niall lives next to me. I've kind of had a crush on him since he moved there in grade 5." Zayn says, answering Harry's previous question. "It doesn't matter, it's pointless. He's straight."

"No he's not." 

If Zayn had been drinking, he would have spit his drink all over Harry's face.

"What!"

Hary laughed, "He's part of the school GSA, has been since freshman year." Zayn was always tempted to join the Gay Straight Alliance, but never had the time. Now he had a much better reason to make time. "He said himself he's found himself liking both boys and girls, but he doesn't like identifying as bisexual. Says he likes the person before he even considers the gentitals."

Zayn couldn't even make out words right now, but if he were to say anything it would be punctuated with "!!!!!!!!" Then he rememebred.

"It doesn't matter. He's got a girlfriend anyway."

"Yeah, but Demi's a royal cunt."

Liam and Harry nodded along with Louis, "I'm not even just agreeing because Louis said it. She's really quite awful."

"Niall's just still in love with the nice girl she used to be before popularity when to her head." Harry said.

Zayn looked at Louis, who just looked frustrated as he looked between both Louis and Harry. He sighed.

"Can we just go home?"

Louis smiled and tore his eyes away from the two boys, "You two go back to class. I'm taking Zayn home."

"How come you get to miss school?"

"I'm helping my friend Harold, go back to class."

"Fine." 

Zayn shook his head, Harry and Liam seriously needed to sort out their priorities.

When he finally made it to the passenger seat of Louis' car, he could tell Louis was going to explode.

"Okay, complain about them to me."

"I WAS FINALLY DONE WITH HARRY, ZAYN! I WAS GOING TO PICK LIAM AND THAT'S IT! THEN HE INSISTED ON COMING TO HELP ME AND LIAM FIND YOU! THEN HE'S HELPING YOU AND GIVING ME HIS FUCKING JACKET!"

Zayn's eyes widened, "Okay, inside voice."

"I AM UPSET MALIK I'LL TALK AS LOUD AS I WANT!"

"Why does this change anything?"

" _Because_ ," Louis said, "Before it was between just sex with Harry or a relationship with sex eventually with Liam.  _Now_  it's between sex and a relationship with Harry or a relationship with sex  _eventually_  with Liam!"

"...I still stand by Liam. That's all I have to say."

Zayn then sat in the car and listened to Louis list thousands of pros and cons about the two boys before they finally pulled up to his house, because that's what friends do.

"I hope you feel better Zayn." Louis says, calming down suddenly and looking every earnest.

"Me too, Lou."

Louis hesitated, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

Then he felt two hands grabbing his face and a pair of lips pressing to his. 

Quickly he pushed Louis off, "What did I say about kissing?!"

"'Stop kissing me Louis, I don't like you like that.'" Louis quoted, smiling.

Zayn fought a smile, he punched Louis' shoulder lightly and turned to get out of the car. 

He needed a new best friend.


	3. You can see that I’ve been crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m definitely going with Niall for pizza today.”
> 
> “Are you sure he’s not going to blow off your date for the other woman again?”
> 
> “Don’t call her that and this isn’t a date.” Zayn said sternly, “He’s taking me out to pizza because he lost a bet.”
> 
> “What.”
> 
> “You know when you’re asking a question you’re supposed to make it sound like a question and not a statement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh wow people are actually reading this!! Do you guys like the mysteries I have set up? What's the Big Thing? Why is it capitalized? Who will Louis choose?

Luckily Zayn's parents worked all day and his sisters got out of school after him. No one would know he skipped school.

As Zayn entered his room he took a long, deep breath in. He was still a little jittery from his encounter with Pete.

It took almost all of winter break to finally get over the Big Thing.

Zayn shook his head. He was _not_ going to think about that. Grabbing his bookbag, he pulled out a text book and sat on his bed. He could do with rereading chapter whatever for that one class.

Zayn's back was hunched as he leaned over the book, his eyes were drooping. Slowly his consciousness faded…

He was running.

_“Don’t run from me Zaynie!!”_

Running as fast as he could.

_“You can’t avoid me Malik!”_

Running for his life.

_“Don’t try to hide!”_

There are walls everywhere.

_“I’m gonna find you!”_

Every time he turns it’s just another dead end.

_“Gotcha now!”_

A corner.

Blackness flooded his vision. His entire being was being taken over.

He was dying.

With a jolt Zayn jumped up from where his head was resting on his book. There was a slight wet spot where he’d drooled a little bit.

The memories of the dreams came running back to him.

Suddenly Zayn was crying and he couldn’t stop. He could barely breathe with the strength of the sobs.

Fucking stupid Pete. Zayn had been doing well, he hadn’t had a nightmare in weeks. Then Pete had to come back into his life.

What was it about Zayn being a bit more into school than everyone else that made people like Pete think they could just walk all over him?

Zayn brought his legs up to his chest and pressed his eyes into his knees. He could feel his tears soaking through his pants.

After a few minutes of that he felt calm starting to take over, he looked up and took a few deep breaths. It’s okay, everything is okay, Pete can’t hurt him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something out his window.

Zayn turned and saw Niall flailing his arms all around. Demi was on Niall's bed with her arms crossed, a pissed expression on her face. Niall looked as though he was relieved that Zayn finally looked at him. Zayn felt a smile threaten to take form on his face.

Niall then seemed to remember something and looked down at his desk, picking up his notebook where he’d already written something.

**you okay?**

Zayn finally let the smile take over a bit. He got off his bed and went to grab his notebook and Sharpie.

**Yeah.**

When he turned back to hold it up Niall was facing Demi, who was shouting something. Niall said something back and Demi got off the bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door. Niall just rolled his eyes with his whole face and turned back to Zayn. He gave Zayn an apologetic look and Zayn just held up his notebook.

Niall's eyebrows scrunched up at the other boy’s response.

**you sure?**

Zayn just simply held up the same page.

**you were kind of crying for a while…**

**How long were you trying to get my attention?**

Zayn changed the subject as slyly as he could. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk about his nightmares with Niall.

Across the way Niall let out a chuckle.

**pretty long**

Zayn laughed too. They just stared at each other for a while, this was usually when they stopped and one of them closed their blinds.

**how about I take you for that pizza tomorrow?**

**Are you going to blow me off again?**

Zayn mostly meant it to be a joke, but the bitterness must have shown on his face.

**I promise I wont**

Zayn smiled and Niall smiled back and Zayn really just felt so much better.

He got up and shut his blinds.

When Zayn went out for the bus the next day Niall was waiting out by the curb.

“Is this an everyday thing now?” Zayn asked.

Niall laughed, “As long as you want it.”

Zayn grinned, opening the door and getting in. Who cares what Pete said? As long as Niall was with him, Pete would leave him alone. Zayn very rarely saw Pete in school, mostly the boy planned his attacks for before and after school.

“Do you want me to drive you home too?”

“Well, we’re getting pizza today.” Zayn said, turning to Niall who nodded in confirmation, “But it would be nice to not have to take the bus at all anymore.”

“I usually have practice after school on Wednesdays and Fridays, so you either have to take the bus those days or sit through them and wait for me.”

Niall turned to Zayn and batted his eyelashes as if begging Zayn to wait for him.

“I’ll probably wait for you.” Niall's braced grin lit up the whole car, “I can do my homework. I like working with noise, it keeps me focused.”

“That’s adorable.”

Zayn blushed and Niall was too distracted by their arrival to the school to notice.

“So, I’ll see you in chemistry?”

Zayn nodded and Niall hiked his bag over his shoulder and ran off to the football field, waving goodbye to Zayn.

Quickly Zayn rushed to get indoors and find a place where Pete wouldn’t find him for a half hour.

He found himself in his empty English room when his phone rang, blasting out “Baby Got Back” and Zayn remembers why he put it on vibrate permanently.

_u at school_

_Is that a statement or a question?_

_?_

_Yeah, why?_

_where r u?_

_I’m in N108._

Moments later Louis burst into the room.

“Will you show me how to change my ringtone for you?”

Louis doubled over, “I forgot about that!” His laughter echoed throughout the whole room, “Whoo, not a chance buddy!”

Zayn shook his head, “Why are you at school so early?”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Louis asked, walking over to a desk and sitting on it in an unnecessarily complicated way that Zayn just didn’t understand.

Zayn shrugged, “Can’t I just be curious why my nocturnal friend is awake at “the ass crack of dawn”?” He brought his hands up to put literal quotation marks around the words.

Louis chuckled, “I’m trying to avoid Harry and Liam.”

“By coming to school early?”

“They always bombard me in the parking lot after I arrive,” He said with a sigh, then putting on a deep voice, “’Can I carry your books Louis?’ ‘Your ass looks great in those jeans!’ ‘Did you do something new with your hair?’ ‘Your cologne is intoxicating!’”

“I get it.” Zayn said, interrupting because it seemed Louis was going to go on forever. “How can you complain about being buried in compliments by two hot guys?”

“Because,” Louis groaned the word out and changed his position to something that involved him being upside down, “They both want me to make a choice and they want me to make it now and I don’t know what to do????”

Zayn didn’t know how Louis managed to end the sentence with so many question marks, he stopped wondering how Louis does stuff a while ago.

“I still think you should pick Liam.”

Louis then made a noise that could probably only be described as a goat noise. Zayn's eyebrows furrowed.

“Tomlinson, Zayn, I see you two have made yourself at home here, but could you leave?”

Zayn turned and Louis picked his head up from where it was hovering by the ground to look at the English teacher that just walked in.

“Sure thing Mrs. D.” Zayn said, smiling politely at her.

Louis attempted to flip himself over but only managed to pull the desk down on top of him. He let out a loud groan and Zayn let out an equally as intense sigh. He moved to pick the desk off his friend and offered a hand to pick him up.

“You going to be okay?” Zayn asked.

Louis coughed and nodded, holding his stomach where the desk had hit him, “I’ll just go tell Liam or Harry and one of them will probably make me feel better.”

“Yeah, probably.” Zayn said, a smile creeping on his face. Sometimes he wished he liked Louis so they could date each other and leave all this dumb boy drama behind. “They’re probably worried that you weren’t there this morning too.”

They left the room and began walking to their respective homerooms.

“Oh,” Zayn started, “I’m definitely going with Niall for pizza today.”

“Are you sure he’s not going to blow off your date for the other woman again?”

“Don’t call her that and this isn’t a date.” Zayn said sternly, “He’s taking me out to pizza because he lost a bet.”

“What.”

“You know when you’re asking a question you’re supposed to make it sound like a question and not a statement.”

“Zayn, what bet?”

“The other day he bet that you would pick Harry to sit next to you in chem and I bet Liam.” Zayn explained, “You picked Liam.”

Louis let out an excited noise that was totally not a squeal, “I got you two on your first date!”

“It’s not a date!”

“I can’t wait to tell your grandchildren!”

“What are you even saying?”

Louis grabbed Zayn's face and Zayn managed to turn and divert Louis’ lips to his cheek.

“Stop trying to kiss me!”

Louis just laughed and skipped off to his homeroom, leaving Zayn to enter his practically empty one.

He and Louis needed to have a serious conversation about personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha yeah I'll bet you thought you'd get the pizza date in this chapter but nope. It's in the next one I promise!


	4. I can’t even see anyone when he’s with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I’m honored. I hope I appreciate this pizza enough for you.”
> 
> “I’m positive that you will, you strike me as a pizza guy.”
> 
> “I honestly don’t think I’ve had pizza in years.”
> 
> Niall made that face again and this time Zayn couldn’t hold back his laugh.
> 
> “How dare you!” Niall shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza date!! Except it's not a date!!!! Or is it?!?!?!?

Zayn was jittery all day in anticipation for his not-a-date with Niall after school. It didn't even occur to him until last period that he had no clue where he and Niall were supposed to meet.

 _just go wait by his cra or st_ Louis had replied when Zayn sent him an frantic text in all caps.

_What’s a cra?_

_fuck u malik how do u still manage ot be witty even when ur panicing_

_Panicking._

_go away_

Zayn's spirits were lifted slightly and he did what Louis said and waited by Niall's car.

Luckily for him Niall had a similar idea, and was walking up a few moments after Zayn had gotten there.

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed, wearing grin far too big for Zayn to think straight. “I just realized we didn't even plan to meet anywhere, so I was going to wait by my car and text you.”

“Great minds think alike I suppose.” Zayn said, opening the car door and getting in.

Niall laughed, “Like my mind is at all as great as yours.”

Zayn fought the urge to tell Niall that every mind had equal greatness and some people just chose not to live up to their potential. He just laughed lightly instead.

“So, what pizza place do you want to go to?” Niall asked as he started the car. They’d have plenty of time to decide with the way traffic always was in the student parking lot.

“Uh…” Zayn hesitated, did he know any pizza places? He did not come prepared for this.

Niall looked at him, his mouth literally falling open with shock. Zayn held back a laugh at how cartoonish the other boy looked.

“Do you seriously not know any pizza places nearby?” Zayn shrugged, “Zayn there are like fifty!”

“Sorry?”

“You better be sorry!” Niall said, laughing despite his angry act. “I’m going to take you to every one of those pizza places until you form a valid opinion about each of them.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “Is that a promise?”

“You bet your ass it is!”

They shared a laugh and then a cheer when they finally got on the street.

“I’m taking you to my personal favorite place today.” Niall said, placing one hand on his heart, “You should be honored. I’ve never shown it to anyone before.”

“Not even Demi?”

“Especially not Demi.” The blond replied, his nose scrunching up.

Zayn's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't say anything. His silence spoke for him apparently, as Niall went on to justify himself.

“Demi doesn't appreciate good pizza, so I only take her to the shitty ones.”

Zayn didn't find that explanation entirely justifiable, but he let it slide, “Well, I’m honored. I hope I appreciate this pizza enough for you.”

“I’m positive that you will, you strike me as a pizza guy.”

“I honestly don’t think I've had pizza in years.”

Niall made that face again and this time Zayn couldn't hold back his laugh.

“How dare you!” Niall shouted.

“Watch the road!” Zayn shouted back, pointing ahead where Niall was not looking.

Niall glanced at the road and then back at Zayn, point at him, “You’re going to eat so much pizza this month,” He left his sentence hanging open as he turned and pulled into a deserted driveway of what looked like a broken down shack with a white sign leaning against the side that had PIZZA spray painted on.

Zayn made a dubious noise, to which Niall responded, “Trust me.”

They walked in and a bell dinged and the person at the register threw his arms up and shouted Niall's name.

Niall threw his arms up and shouted back, “Josh!”

They hugged over the register and Zayn awkwardly shuffled his feet behind Niall.

“Who’s that?” Josh asked.

“Oh!” Niall exclaimed, “Zayn! Zayn this is Josh, Josh this is Zayn.”

Zayn held his hand out to shake and Josh made a slightly less exaggerated shocked face than Niall had, laughing into it, “Are you serious?”

Zayn frowned. Then Josh was reaching over the register to hug Zayn and Zayn politely patted his back in return.

“Any friend of Nialler's is a friend of mine!” The guy said and he broke the hug.

Niall pointed towards a table with two chairs on either side and Zayn took a seat while Niall ordered two large pizzas and two large drinks.

“Do we need that much pizza?” Zayn asked as Niall took a seat across from him, setting a styrofoam cup in front of Zayn.

Niall laughed, “When you see me eat you’ll realize we do.”

Niall certainly didn't look like he ate enough to need two large pizzas. Zayn's eyebrows raised.

“So…” Zayn started, there was no easy way to ask this. “I have to ask. Why did you suddenly start talking to me?”

Niall smiled, “It was weird. The other day when I was fighting with Demi, I saw you throw your mattress across your room and knock out your lamp.” Zayn blushed and Niall laughed at him, “It made me think, ‘wow! I've been exchanging notes with this kid since 6th grade and I’ve never really even spoken to him.’

“You’re actually kind of my best friend.” Niall took a sip of his drink through his straw, “I’ve told you things that I have never told anyone. I thought it was kind of stupid to only be able to talk to someone so close to me through notes…”

Niall trailed off and Zayn's heart swelled. He didn’t know he meant so much to Niall. Maybe he had more of a chance than he thought he did.

“You’re one of my best friends too,” Zayn said, “I mean, after Louis of course.”

“Louis, he sure is a card.” Niall said with a laugh, “What is up with him and those other guys, Harry and Payne?”

Zayn chuckled and began to tell the story of the infamous love triangle.

By the time he was done, there was one slice of pizza left and Zayn wasn’t sure who was going to have it.

“You take it,” Niall said, “You deserve it Mr. ‘I don’t think I’ve had pizza in years’.”

Zayn smiled and took the slice, the pizza was really good, not that he had much to compare it to.

Behind Zayn, a bell dinged. He looked behind him and all the blood drained from his face. He turned back to Niall and dropped the pizza back into the box it came in, wiping his mouth.

“We need to leave.” He said to Niall, who was looking at him curiously.

“Well, well, well, look who it is.”

Zayn shut his eyes tightly as Pete walked up to their table, pulling up a chair. He could fake confidence in his head all he wanted, but it wouldn't change the fact that Zayn was terrified of Pete.

“Hey Pete,” Niall said casually, still curiously looking at Zayn, growing more and more concerned.

Pete clapped Niall on the back, “Hey Niall,” he gestured towards Zayn, “What’s going on here?”

“Zayn and I were just hanging out.” Niall replied with a shrug. Then he looked at Zayn who looked like he was going to throw up, “We were actually just leaving.”

“Of course you were.” Pete said, getting out of the chair and returning it to its original place, “Well I’ll leave you to it.”

The blond grabbed Zayn's arm and pulled him up and out of the place, leading him to his car. They sat in silence as Niall started the car and Zayn breathed quietly to himself.

“…Um, what happened back there?” Niall asked after a few miles.

“Nothing it was nothing.” Zayn said, allowing no emotion to creep into his voice.

Niall glanced at Zayn, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive how much longer until we get home?” Zayn wasn't even pausing in between his sentences, Niall could tell this was bad.

“A few more minutes, buddy.”

They went the rest of the way in silence, Zayn only spoke again as they pulled up to his house, “I’m sorry you had to see that. I had a good time. Thank you for taking me out.”

“Any time.” Niall responded, hoping that his response conveyed that he would really hang out with Zayn at any time and help him if he needed it.

“Bye.”

“Bye...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just writing the hell out of this thing! I'm trying not to rush it but at the same time I want to get it all done before writers block hits. I hope my Niall and Zayn dialogue was good. I'm only really good at writing banter. I swear I'm just going to end up like Stephen King with a cast full of witty sarcastic assholes all trying to one up one another. Except less scary and probably not as well written...


	5. Try and stay out of everybody’s way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and it's mostly dialogue. It's more of a segue into the next chapter than anything.

“He _knows_ Louis!”

It had taken Zayn from the time he got home around 5 to 10 for him to fully process what had happened. He immediately called Louis.

_“What?”_

“Pete!”

_“Pete knows what?”_

“Niall!”

_“Zayn, of course Pete knows Niall they’ve gone to school together since 6th grade.”_

“Louis!”

_“I don’t know what you’re trying to convey to me here!”_

Zayn's sighed in exasperation, you’d figure a lifetime of friendship with a guy would give you some sort of translation when the other one is freaking out.

“Pete saw Niall and I on our da…outing,”

_“Your douting?”_

“Our outing, yes.”

_“You said douting,”_

“No I didn’t.”

_“Ye-”_

“Louis shut up.”

Louis squawked, _“You’ve got some nerve being so rude to the guy you’re going to for comfort!”_

“Louis!” Zayn said, trying yet again to get his point across, “Pete saw Niall and I at the pizza place.”

_“And?”_

“And?!”

_“Zayn.”_

“Louis.”

Then Louis decided to give Zayn the silent treatment and they sat for a full minute before Zayn spoke up again, speaking very deliberately.

“Pete threatened me and told me to stay away from Niall!”

_“What?!”_ Louis yelled in shock, _“When did that happen?!”_

“Just the other day, when I was behind the school!”

_“You never told me that!”_

“Sure I did,”

_“I would have remembered and told you to not go on a date with Niall.”_

“It wasn’t a date!”

_“Zayn.”_

“Louis.”

_“…Why would Pete tell you to stay away from Niall?”_ Louis asked, changing the subject.

Zayn shrugged, then remembered he was on the phone and went to speak, but Louis was already talking.

_“Do you think he l-”_

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Tomlinson.”

_“But,”_

“We don’t talk about that, remember?”

_“Maybe we should.”_

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

_“Fine,”_ Louis sighed.

“Now what do I do about this?”

_“I think the only thing you can do is to ignore Niall,”_ Zayn let out a slight whine at this, _“And just stay out of Pete’s way.”_

“But,”

_“Zayn your safety is more important than your love life right now.”_

Zayn knew Louis was right, he sighed, “Thanks for being here Lou, talking to you always makes me feel better.”

_“Glad I could help,”_ Louis responded sincerely, _“Now it’s my turn.”_

“What did they do?”

_“Yesterday Harry gave me flowers, thinking that I would enjoy them because of when Liam gave me flowers. But I didn’t, the only reason I liked Liam’s flowers was because they were from Liam. Then Liam comes running at me with flowers and now my entire locker is filled with bouquets. I don’t understand how they even got time to get flowers in the middle of a school day.”_

“I don’t know why you can’t just pick Liam. Harry will probably get over you in a second and find someone else soon.”

_“…Maybe I don’t want him to.”_

“Lou, you can’t have both of them.”

_“What if I don’t want both?”_

“I, are you telling me you’re considering Harry over Liam?”

_“Maybe…”_

“But, what about all the time before Harry started putting emotional effort into wooing you? Liam has been doing that since the beginning.”

_“I know! But, Liam’s kind of perfect? I feel sort of unworthy of him…”_

“Lou,”

_“I thought we had rules against pity voice,”_

“Liam really likes you Louis. I mean, Harry does too, but it’s clear to me that Liam has liked you a lot more for a lot longer. I’m just waiting for that to be clear for you.”

Louis then made a noise that sounded like a goat mixed with a human groan. Zayn laughed, Louis laughed, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Zayn rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up extra early to plan his moves carefully enough that he could avoid Niall. When he was showered and ready for school, he lingered by his door until the bus came to a halt by his younger neighbor’s house. Then he ran out, ignored Niall's car waiting by the curb for him and Niall's shouts trying to get his attention, and hopped on the bus.

Today was going to be a long day.

But he got through it. That is, until Zayn was on his way to his bus and he saw Pete determinately coming his way and no one was around to save him.

There was nothing Zayn could do except close his eyes and hope Pete has some self-control in him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of dissatisfied with this story. I feel like Zayn and Niall are really OOC, and yeah it's AU but I still feel weird. Like I might as well just be writing an original story with people who happen to look like and have the same names as One Direction.


	6. Darling, everything’s on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My left hand is cold.” He tries to say, but it comes out as a groan rather than actual words.
> 
> “Zayn!” Niall says, grinning so wide Zayn thinks his face might split, “You’re back!”
> 
> “Mmm, why am I here?”

Zayn only remembers red. Burning red.

It was there when he opened his eyes and there when he closed them.

Vaguely he could hear Pete’s shouts as he punched and kicked relentlessly.

“I warned you,”

“You just can’t listen can you?”

“Why can’t you just listen?”

Then he remembers blackness. Cold black to contrast the burn of the red.

Now all he sees was white.

He hears shouting, but he can’t make sense of the words. Then there are two people all up in his business. He tries to look around them and can barely make out the poster on the wall.

“ **These drugs could be bad in the wrong hands!** ” it claims as it shows a hand holding a bottle of prescription drugs.

He’s in the nurse’s office at school.

Why is he in the nurse’s office?

There’s a warm feeling in his right hand but not his left. He looks to his right and see a hand grasping his. He tries to see the owner of the arm but the arm disappears in the wall the two nurses have created.

“You need to leave, Mr. Horan!” One of the nurses to his right shouts.

“No! I’m not leaving him! You’re going to have to pry my hand out of his!”

Is that?

Niall?

Why is Niall here?

Then he sees the black again. He’s fading again. As much as he fights, he can’t stop it.

When he wakes up again the room is much calmer. His right hand is still warmer than his left.

“My left hand is cold.” He tries to say, but it comes out as a groan rather than actual words.

“Zayn!” Niall says, grinning so wide Zayn thinks his face might split, “You’re back!”

“Mmm, why am I here?”

Niall's eyebrows furrow a bit, then they turn downwards and Zayn almost laughs because Niall's face is so cartoony.

“Pete.”

“What did he do?”

“He gave you a nasty concussion and broke your nose, but luckily nothing else,” Then his voice lowered and Zayn figures he isn’t supposed to hear the next part, “Luckily for him…”

“How long?”

“You were out for a good two hours then you were out for about a half hour again.”

“Where are my parents,” Zayn mumbles, “Louis?”

“Oh,” Niall said, blushing, “I totally forgot…”

“How did they not call my parents?”

“I may have cursed at them a lot,” Niall says sheepishly, running a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

Zayn smiles but then realizes that hurts and stops.

“When are they going to let me out?”

“They told me to call when you woke up again. They said they’d let you go if you were more conscious for them to check your vitals.”

Zayn nods and sees a nurse enter the room, she looks hesitantly at Niall.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” Niall says, holding a hand up in defense but not letting go of Zayn's right hand. “You can come in and look at him.”

Zayn goes through all the checkups the nurse insists on doing. She deems him as fine and lets him leave about ten minutes later.

“So, I’m gonna drive you home.” Niall says, twirling his keys on one finger, “And I’ll go in and apologize to your parents for not contacting them and everything.”

“Good plan.” Zayn says, “Louis’ll want an apology too.”

“Of course, I’ll apologize to him too.” Niall says sincerely, “I’ve been wanting to meet him official anyway.”

“You guys will love each other,” Zayn says, fighting the urge to smile, “I know it.”

Niall grins and Zayn smiles back.

He really likes this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but I couldn't bear writing a long description of Pete beating Zayn up or a long description of his pain?? Then it came out this short, I'm writing the next chapter right after I post this, it will be longer! I'm determined!!!


	7. Can you feel this magic in the air?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall unrolls the window and there stands Zayn's sister.
> 
> “Oh, hi Niall!” Niall waves at her and when did Niall meet her? She continues talking, “Mom wants to know if you plan on coming in or if you just want to sit out in Niall's car for a little longer?”
> 
> Zayn's pretty sure his mom said that sarcastically but his sister says it like it was an honest question and Niall can’t help but laugh and really, neither can Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff, beware.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Zayn.” Niall looks away from the road to smile at Zayn, his eyes soft and caring.

Zayn bites his lips which he has discovered is split which is why it hurts to smile. It’s really never going to get better if he keeps hanging around Niall.

“Me too.”

Niall turns back and they’re almost home.

“It was so scary,” Niall says after a while, “I was following you, hoping to talk to you because you were ignoring me for whatever reason, then Pete was walking towards you. Looking at you like you were, I dunno, a punching bag or something?” Niall shudders. “I saw him grab onto you and drag you out behind the school and I was too far behind you and everyone was rushing all around me and when I finally got to you he’d knocked you out. I shouted and he ran. I thought,” Niall paused, takes in a deep breath, “I thought I would lose you.”

Zayn's breath has been taken away completely. Who even told Niall he was allowed to feel so strongly about Zayn? Zayn definitely did not.

“It was scary and weird, because I feel like I’ve known you forever, but I also feel like I just met you yesterday.”

Zayn hums in agreement, “I know how you feel.”

They pull up to the curb of Zayn's house and Niall turns off his car, but neither of them make an attempt to leave.

First they just look at each other, then Niall speaks. Because he really kind of hates silence.

“Can I try something?”

Zayn's eyes widen, is this happening to him?

He nods slowly, licking over his lips in a way he hopes is subtle.

Then it’s happening, it’s really happening. Zayn has waited about 5 years for this moment as Niall Horan slowly leans in to touch Zayn's lips with his own.

Zayn then realizes he has no idea how to even kiss? He tries to press back into it so Niall doesn’t think he doesn’t want it but then he feels Niall's braces hit his teeth, hard. They both jump back and Niall can’t help but to let out a cackle.

Zayn feels embarrassed but Niall's laughter is infectious and he can’t help as a laugh bubbles out of his mouth as well.

“Oh man,” Niall says, wiping a tear from his eye, “I never thought I wouldn’t be the one responsible for messing up a teeth with my braces.”

“Shut up!” Zayn cries defensively, “I’ve never kissed anyone before!”

Then Niall stops laughing, “You mean that was your first kiss?”

“Well,” Zayn blushed, “Louis and I have had a few experimental kisses…and sometimes he just attacks me with his lips? Because apparently I’m really hot and he can’t resist me? His words not mine!”

Niall chuckled then he’s leaning in again, grabbing the back of Zayn's head, where his hairline ends and his head turns into his neck, “Mmm, I’d have to agree with him…” And they’re kissing again and Zayn doesn’t really put enough pressure back but he knows he’ll get a hang of it eventually.

Eventually because they’re going to be doing this often right?

Then Zayn pulls back.

“What about Demi?”

Niall's nose scrunches up, “Ew, don’t mention her.”

“Your…girlfriend?”

The blond sighs, “Not anymore, not since like two days ago.” He grins again, “There’s someone else.”

He goes in for another kiss but Zayn stops him again, “But? I don’t want to just be your rebound or something?”

“No, no, no, no, no” Niall says rapidly, grabbing the back of Zayn's head again, and Zayn really likes that. Niall's eyes burn into Zayn's, “No. Demi and I have been dying slowly since the beginning of high school. This is just the first time I’ve ever felt the need to finally end it. Because I want you and only you and I’m sorry, for you and me, that I took so long to realize this.”

Zayn decides it’s his turn and he pushes his lips onto Niall's, narrowly avoiding clacking his teeth on his braces again. Then they stay like that for a while and wow is that Niall's tongue what is Niall doing with his tongue? What is Zayn supposed to do here?

Does he just open his mouth? Let Niall put his tongue in his mouth?

Is that how this works?

Zayn opens his mouth and it’s official Niall's tongue is in his mouth. Niall's tongue is having a ball, licking all around Zayn's mouth and toying with Zayn's tongue and apparently Zayn's tongue knows a little more about kissing than Zayn actually does. His tongue moves seemingly of its own accord as it twirls around with Niall's tongue.

Then Zayn realizes that breathing is important and nobody really warned his nose about this and so he either needs to learn how to breathe out his nose ASAP or break away from Niall.

Sadly his mind, running on potential suffocation autopilot, makes him break away from Niall. But the two stay just as close, Niall's breath coming out in huffs into Zayn's mouth and it should be weird but it’s kind of intimate. Zayn kind of loves it.

Zayn might kind of love Niall, but that sounds scary so he ignores it.

A knock on the window makes them jump apart again. Niall unrolls the window and there stands Zayn's sister.

“Oh, hi Niall!” Niall waves at her and when did Niall meet her? She continues talking, “Mom wants to know if you plan on coming in or if you just want to sit out in Niall's car for a little longer?”

Zayn's pretty sure his mom said that sarcastically but his sister says it like it was an honest question and Niall can’t help but laugh and really, neither can Zayn.

“I’ll be right in.”

“What happened to your face?”

“Later.”

“Okay!” She jumps and begins to walk away, “Bye Niall!”

“We better go in, huh?” Niall says, “Wouldn’t want your mom to get suspicious.

“Does she…have something to be suspicious of?” Zayn asks, biting his lip and hissing as his teeth digs into the cut which is kind of raw from the kissing.

Niall smiled, “Do you want her to?”

“I think if she has anything to be suspicious of I don’t want her to have to be suspicious.”

“…All this vagueness has kind of confused me.”

Zayn holds back a laugh and Niall can’t seem to do the same.

“If we’re going to date I want my mom to know.” Zayn says, quietly because he’s kind of weirdly embarrassed about the words coming out of his mouth?

Niall breaks into a face splitting grin again and he’s going to have laugh lines by the time he’s 30 and Zayn really wants to be around to see them and cause them.

“Of course,”

When they walk into the Malik kitchen the whole family is seated at the dinner table eating a pizza. Niall immediately sits down next to Zayn's youngest sister and grabs a slice. Zayn kind of hates how much he loves seeing Niall as a part of his family.

“Zayn what happened to your face?!” Zayn's mother exclaims. She rushes over and runs her hands carefully over his cheek and his lip and his eyebrow. Zayn doesn’t really know what his face looks like, but he guesses it’s probably really bad.

Niall launches into most of the story and apologizes to Zayn's parents for not calling them and they forgive him right away because they love Niall? Zayn still isn't sure when his family met Niall, let alone when they fell in love with him. Then the pizza is gone and Niall announces that he should probably leave because he has a family to get to.

Then Zayn and Niall are standing by the door to house and Zayn doesn’t want him to leave.

“Bye,” Niall whispers in his direction, a small smile on his face. Zayn thinks that might just be his default expression.

“Bye.” Zayn says back, he leans forward and taps his forehead against Niall's then Niall is leaving and Zayn's heart kind of breaks as he goes and he hopes it’s not always like this or Zayn might just have to move in with Niall.

He turns back and a smile creeps onto his face, breaking the scab that had finally formed over his lip and he really needs to let that heal.

His mom is washing plates in the kitchen and she raises an eyebrow at Zayn, a smirk etched onto her face. Zayn walks over to help her dry the dishes and she tries to start a casual conversation.

“So…Niall?”

“Yeah, Niall,” Zayn sighs in a totally not dreamy way shut up.

Zayn's mom just smiles, “I approve.”

“I’m glad I won’t have to sneak around behind your back,”

“No sneaking around necessary,” She chuckles, “I’m pretty sure everyone approves.”

Later that night his youngest sister comes into his room in the middle of his homework and asks if he’s going to marry Niall. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Niall enter his room across the yard. The blond meets his eye and winks. Zayn blushes and his sister follows his gaze and sees Niall.

“Oh,” She says simply and hugs Zayn before leaving.

Zayn sneaks secret glances at Niall who is really concentrating on his homework and he looks really adorable. Finally he decides he really won’t be getting any work done tonight and he turns off his light.

He falls asleep feeling really content for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over yet. Not by a long shot.  
> Also I apologize for the make out scene, if you can even call it that? I've only kissed like 4 people in my lifetime and they were all dares?? Oops. Movies/fics/TV always make the lip virgins like make out with someone for their first kiss? I'm pretty sure that's inaccurate? Like it's going to take a while for them to get a hang of it?? I'm rambling, no one is going to read this.  
> Oh, also I don't know the names of Zayn's family members or what they're like so I just kind of talk vaguely about them??


	8. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey handsome,” Niall greeted as Zayn walked up and sat down. Zayn felt a blush heat up his cheeks, then get even hotter as Niall pressed a gentle finger to the bruise on Zayn's cheekbone.
> 
> “This hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still pretty excited just that people are reading this! I would reply to all your comments but when I comment it adds a comment to the story and I don't want to give a false representation of the comments?? I'm weird about things, I don't know. But all your comments make me really happy!!

Zayn spends most of the morning staring at himself in his bathroom mirror. There’s a dark bruise high up on his right cheekbone, a cut through his left eyebrow, a scratch on the left side of his jaw bone, and of course his fucking lip cut.

This cut on his lip was going to be the death of him. How was it ever meant to heal if he kept moving his lips at all time? Google even led him to multiple sites said that lip cuts heal quickly. Google also led him to some pretty grotesque pictures, he was probably never going to be the same again.

There’s sort of an unspoken agreement that Niall is going to pick Zayn up in the morning, so Zayn waits outside his curb for him.

Then he sees Niall walk out of his house and hop into his car and Zayn thought he’d gotten his feelings in tact but seeing Niall made them all explode everywhere again.

He really really likes Niall.

They smile awkwardly at each other as Zayn gets in the car. Then they laugh at their awkwardness.

“This shouldn’t be weird,” Niall says, “It’s just like before.”

“Except now we’ve kissed.” Zayn says quietly, because he isn’t used to saying words like that in the same sentence.

Niall reaches across the console and grabs at Zayn's arm. Zayn has his hands laced together on his lap, it’s basically his default pose. He unlocks his hands and Niall grabs a hold of one of them.

They’re holding hands.

Zayn really loves this.

Niall squeezes Zayn's hand and continues driving one handed. Zayn continues pondering how much he loves holding Niall's hand.

They arrive at school and Niall has practice and Zayn really wants to watch.

He spends most of the time staring at Niall, then some of it being astounded by how far he’s gotten in just a few days. Things were looking up for him.

Zayn didn’t see Niall all day until he walked into chemistry and saw Niall had saved a seat for him. He managed to regulate his smile because he was determined for this lip cut to just heal.

“Hey handsome,” Niall greeted as Zayn walked up and sat down. Zayn felt a blush heat up his cheeks, then get even hotter as Niall pressed a gentle finger to the bruise on Zayn's cheekbone.

“This hurt?” He whispered and Zayn probably shouldn’t be as turned on by this as he is. Especially because they’re in school and there are probably jealous girls glaring at them right now.

“Kind of,” Zayn answers, because Niall asked him a question. He can’t just ignore that.

Niall's touch moves to his eyebrow and Zayn really hopes Niall avoids the lip cut because if he goes there it might actually be the death of him.

“I have some ointment at home that helps heal this stuff up real quick,” Niall says, not exactly whispering anymore. “Want to come over after school? We can watch a movie?”

Zayn smiles, slightly, “Yeah,”

They turn away from each other and both look down shyly at their desk. Zayn can feel the girls’ glares boring into his very skin. He tries very hard to ignore them and looks around the room, seeing that Louis is not there.

At Louis’ usual table sits Liam and Harry, both with their lips slightly protruding in a pout. They seemed to have made a pact to be there for each other in Louis’ absence.

It’s kind of sweet but also sad.

The teacher finally comes in, he’s always more late than any of the students, and Zayn finally has the distraction he needs.

As much as a distraction he could get with Niall engaging him in some footsie under their desk about halfway through class.

Class ends and Zayn and Niall part with a shared meaningful look and a promise to see each other after school.

Zayn feels sort of empty when he leaves Niall behind.

He should probably work on his apparent codependence on Niall, who he just started maybedating a day ago. But he thinks he may have been codependent on Niall for a while now, he just was only codependent on the small amounts he got of Niall. Now he has more and he can’t just go back to when he got less attention.

Zayn spends most of his classes counting down the minutes until he gets to see Niall.

The countdown finally reaches 0 and he’s walking to Niall's car and the blond is already there waiting for him. Zayn really wants to kiss him again, but really doesn’t want to make a first move.

So he doesn’t.

He gets in Niall's car and as they’re waiting in the line to leave the parking lot, Niall grabs his hand again. Zayn is reminded just how much he loves holding Niall's hand, it’s probably a problem. It’s like suddenly all Zayn's problems are gone because he has Niall just at the end of his arm.

It seems like they’re suddenly at Niall's house and Zayn has to let go of Niall's hand briefly so they can leave and walk into Niall's house. Zayn then realizes wow, he’s never been inside Niall's house.

They walk down a hallway and in through a door and then they’re in the room that Zayn knows and loves. He looks out the window and sees his room.

“It’s like being on the other side of a TV.”

Niall laughs, “What movie do you want to watch?”

Zayn hesitates, does he know good movies? He should spend less time studying…

“Just put anything on.”

Niall shrugs and picks up a random disk and puts it in his computer. He sets his computer on his bed and lays down in front of it, patting next to him for Zayn to join him.

Then Zayn is in Niall's bed. In Niall's bed with Niall. Niall's shoulders are touching Zayn's shoulders and the side of his hip and touching Zayn's hip and his feet are sort of tangling together with Niall's.

Zayn sort of really likes all these small romantic gestures between him and Niall. Maybe more than kissing. Of course, Zayn has only done the kissing thing like twice, so he shouldn’t say that just yet. Speaking of kissing, Niall should really kiss Zayn right now yes or yes?

The movie is about fifteen minutes in and Zayn has spent the entire time thinking about Niall. He stares at the screen, attempting to take in the movie.

Onscreen a small kid is getting shoved around by a larger kid and wow talk about memories. Zayn breathes deep, in and out. He was not about to have a panic attack right next to Niall in Niall's bed just innocently watching a movie.

Apparently Zayn is wrong because he is definitely about to have a panic attack right next to Niall in Niall's bed just innocently watching a movie.

Niall notices right away and pauses the movie, “Are you okay?”

“I, no?” Zayn choked out between breaths, or lack thereof.

“Oh shit,” Niall says, sounding panicked, “What do I do?”

Zayn just shakes his head, the only thing they can really do is wait for it to pass. Absentmindedly he reaches his hand out and grabs Niall's hand.

Suddenly he feels like someone just stopped him from flying away and placed him firmly on the ground.

When his breathing finally evens out, Niall can’t help himself, “So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Pete that causes you to have panic attacks just at the sight of fictional bullying?”

Zayn sighs, “I guess I have to now, huh?”

“If you don’t want to, I won’t force you.” Niall says, squeezing his hand, “But I’d like to know. Just so I can better protect you in the future.”

Zayn kind of really loves the thought of Niall protecting him.

Zayn kind of really loves Niall.

“It was just before winter break.” Zayn starts, grasping tightly to Niall's hand, “It was basically just any old day, Pete cornered me on my way to the bus, he forced me around to the back of the school. But this time instead of punching me he-” Zayn cut himself off as a sob threatened to escape, he held it back, “He k-kissed me. T-then he whispered in my ear ‘You stupid fag. You walk around school looking all hot. Who do you think you are, making me question myself? You made me like this.’”

Zayn felt his sobs escaping despite his attempts to hold them back. Then he felt Niall's arms wrapping themselves into a hug around Zayn. Zayn honestly never liked hugs, but he kind of loved Niall's hugs.

Then again, he kind of loved Niall.

He wiped the tears off his face, “He threatened to k-kill me if I told anyone. I’ve only told Louis and now you. It basically took me all winter break to actually get over it.”

Niall pulled Zayn tightly to his chest and rested his chin on top of Zayn's head.

“He didn’t deserve to kiss you.” Niall said quietly, mostly to himself, “He’s an awful person. I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t, don’t say that,” Zayn said, “That makes you just as bad as him.”

“He still needs to face some sort of consequence.”

“I sort of figured,” Zayn sniffled, “That he would really regret it when he grows up.”

“He needs more punishment than that!”

“Whatever, there’s nothing I can do.” Zayn said, shrugging as much as he could with Niall holding him so tightly, “If I tell anyone he might not kill me, but he’ll hurt me really bad.”

“Zayn you can’t just let him walk all over you.”

But Niall didn’t get a reply, at least not to his comment, “I think I’d like to go home now.”

“Okay,” Niall said, reluctantly letting go of Zayn and allowing him to gather his bookbag and walk out of Niall's room.

Niall looks over at his room where the ointment he was going to give to Zayn sits.

Niall peeks over and sees that Zayn has not reached his room yet. He opens his window and hops out, the ointment in hand. He walks the distance between their yards and eases open Zayn's window. Carefully he sets the ointment down on Zayn's desk, where he spots Zayn's Sharpie and sketch pad. He writes a quick note and carefully shuts the window. He climbs back into his room and watches for Zayn to come back and see.

Zayn returns to his room minutes later, and instantly spots the change in his room, walking over to his desk.

**Zayn, sorry for bringing up bad memories. Coffee tomorrow?**

A wide grin stretches across Zayn's face, opening his lip cut which is probably going to scar at this point. He looks up and meets Niall's eye across the yard. He nods and Niall smiles back.

Zayn definitely kind of sort of really loves Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry for the author's notes, I know some people don't like them. I personally love writing on sites like here and fanfiction.net because you can add author's notes and it makes the story more personal. Honestly when I'm reading books, I kind of wish there was an author's note for each chapter.


	9. You saw me start to believe for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Louis, please change your ringtone.”
> 
> “But it fits me perfectly!”
> 
> “The song is about a girl with a big butt.” Zayn said exasperatedly, dropping his towel and walking over to his closet.
> 
> “Exactly!”

Zayn wakes up Saturday morning reminiscing about the past week.

It’s hard to believe that in just 5 days he went from shyly writing notes back and forth with his neighbor to having a kindofdate with him in a secluded coffee shop. Things were really looking up.

But on the other hand they were still kindofdates, and while kindofdates were better than notdates, they still weren’t dates.

Zayn wasn’t exactly sure why he and Niall weren’t dating, but he knew they weren’t. They never told their parents and never even kissed again since that night in the car.

He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. He had to get ready for his kindofdate.

A glance in the mirror showed Zayn that Niall's bruise ointment really did work. His lip cut was finally healing over and it didn’t hurt to smile anymore. Which was good because between Niall and Louis, Zayn was smiling a lot. The bruise on his cheekbone was a gross yellowish color now. Niall said it would go away completely by Monday though.

Zayn shared a grin with his reflection at the thought of Niall, then quickly got undressed and into his shower.

He was just finishing up the last of Justin Bieber’s newest album, him knowing it was entirely Niall's fault thank you very much, when he heard his phone ringing from his room. He sighed and turned off the warm spray of water, missing it instantly, then stepped out.

Zayn rolled his eyes as his phone kept singing “-y anaconda don't want none unless you've g-”

“Louis, please change your ringtone.”

_“But it fits me perfectly!”_

“The song is about a girl with a big butt.” Zayn said exasperatedly, dropping his towel and walking over to his closet.

_“Exactly!”_

Zayn decided he was done with the subject, “So, any particular reason you called? Usually you’re not up until 1 on weekends.”

_“Why can’t a guy just call up his best friend at 10 a.m.?”_

Zayn pursed his lips, then remembered that Louis couldn’t see him, “Louis.”

_“I just wanted to tell you something, but now I’m kind of scared to.”_

“Why?”

Louis sighed, then whispered out, _“I, I chose Harry.”_

“…What.”

_“You know Zayn, when you’re asking a question you’re supposed to make it sound like a question and not a statement.”_

“Don’t quote me to me!” Zayn said, then continued before Louis could change the subject, “What do you mean you chose Harry?”

_“I said, ‘Harry, I choose you over Liam.’”_

“Why would you do that though?”

Why was Zayn so cold? He looked down and, yeah, he was still naked. He should do something about that.

_“I don’t know? It seemed like the right thing to do at the time?”_

“You don’t sound so sure of yourself.” Zayn held his phone awkwardly between his shoulder and ear as he pulled out a pair of underwear.

_“I’m not?”_

“Then why di-FUCK!” Zayn's phone fell from its position between his shoulder and ear as he attempted to put on his underwear like that. Then Zayn fell shortly afterwards, his underwear down by his knees.

_“Zayn?”_

Zayn got up, pulled his underwear up, picked up his phone, and began speaking as if nothing had happened, “Then why did you pick him?”

 _“What jus-”_ Louis started, then decided he didn’t want to know, _“I don’t know why I did it! I just did okay! That’s it!”_

“Fine whatever,” Zayn said, “Look I have to go.”

 _“What plans do you have to rush to do?”_ Louis asked bitterly, _“Got a hot date with a textbook?”_

“Actually,” Zayn started defensively, “I have a hot kindofdate with a certain blond.”

_“WHAT!”_

“You know Lou, when you’re asking a question you’re supposed to make it sound like a question and not a statement.”

 _“Don’t quote me quoting you to you to me_!” Louis exclaimed, _“Since when do you have kindofdates with Niall?!”_

“I guess just today?” Zayn pondered, “Maybe like yesterday?”

_“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, asshole!?”_

“Was I supposed to?”

_“Zayn! I’m your best friend!!!”_

“I need to get dressed, Lou.”

_“Why so Niall can undress you?”_

Zayn sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead, “This is why I didn’t tell you.”

_“I’m just really happy for you!”_

“That’s great, I’m hanging up now.”

_“Bu-”_

Zayn hit the End button and threw his phone onto his bed. He turned back to his closet and finally put some clothes on. Why was it so cold in his room?

After he was dressed, Zayn looked across his room and out his window. His blinds were open.

His blinds were open and he just spent ten minutes on the phone naked.

Luckily Niall wasn’t in his room now, so Zayn could pretend he wasn’t ten minutes ago. He figured Niall had enough tact not to mention if he saw anything.

Maybe.

Then his phone started blaring out Baby Got Back again and Zayn rushed to pick it up.

“What?”

_“That was very rude of you Zayn.”_

“It took you like five minutes to call me back to tell me that?”

_“Well I wasn’t going to,” Louis started, his voice suddenly serious, “But I needed to put something out there. Do you really think kindofdating Niall is a good idea?”_

“What?” Zayn was shocked, “What wouldn’t it be?”

_“Well, with Pete and everything…”_

“…I” Zayn hadn’t thought of that, “We’ll be fine. Niall won’t let Pete bother me.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah, of course.”

_“I just want you to be safe.”_

“I don’t need you to protect me, Louis.”

_“Oh, but you need Niall to protect you?”_

“I don’t need anyone to protect me! I can protect myself! Why does everyone treat me like I’m some helpless little kid?!”

_“I’m sorry, Zayn! I’m sorry, okay?”_

Zayn took a deep breath, he didn’t need to be mad. Louis just wanted to help.

_“Look, I trust your judgment, okay? Just, go on your kindofdate.”_

“Bye.”

_“Bye,”_

Zayn put his phone in his back pocket and almost instantly Hopelessly Devoted To You started playing from it. He pulled out the device and looked at the screen.

Louis had set a ringtone for Niall as well.

When did Zayn even take his phone off vibrate? He was never doing it again.

_Hey I’m coming over to pick you up_

He sent back a text saying _Okay_ then put his phone back in his pocket.

Zayn picked up his glasses and wiped them clean with the hem of his shirt before putting them on, then he walked out to the front door just in time for Niall to knock from the other side and his sister rush to get it.

“Niall!”

Why was his sister so excited to see Niall? Zayn still wasn’t even sure when they met.

Zayn was pretty excited to see Niall too though, almost enough to jump up and hug Niall like his sister was doing.

She should stop though.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she detached herself from the blond.

Niall crouched down to her level, “I’m here to take your brother on a date,”

Zayn blushed, apparently this was not a kindofdate, but in fact a real life date. Zayn should have been informed of this earlier.

“Is that why he was smiling all day yesterday?”

Niall laughed and Zayn's face heated up more, “I sure hope so.”

Zayn's face was quite possibly going to catch fire if he blushed anymore.

“Well, that’s enough of that,” He said, walking into view and causing Niall to stand up right. Niall smiled his big, braced smile and Zayn couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

There was no way that kindofdating Niall was a bad idea. It’s like, impossible.

When they got to the coffee shop, Zayn realized he knew nothing about coffee. He also realized that he really needs to get out more. Instead of potentially embarrassing himself yet again, Zayn decided to just wing it and pick something random off the menu.

That's how Zayn found himself looking at a pretty and complicated drink that he almost felt bad about consuming, while Niall just sipped on hot chocolate because "Coffee is too bitter,"

Hesitantly, Zayn took a sip and yeah, bitter. There was an underlying taste of caramel and cinnamon in it though. He figured after a few sips he'd get used to the bitter and start enjoying those flavors.

After a few quiet moments and a few more shy glances at each other, Zayn decided it was time for the conversation part of the (kindof)date.

"So Louis chose Harry,"

"I knew he would," Niall smirked, "Harry gets everyone he wants."

Niall took another sip of his drink before remembering something, "Wait, does this mean I win the bet after all?"

Zayn laughed, "I'm pretty sure that bet only applied to the situation at the time."

Niall hummed, "Nah, I definitely disagree."

"Fine, what do you win?"

Zayn saw Niall's eyes look down over to Zayn's lips, then down to where his ribs touched the table and the rest of his body wasn't visible. He felt his mouth dry out a bit, anticipating Niall's answer more and more.

"...How about second date?"

Zayn was half disappointed but also kind of relieved. He didn't know how he would respond if Niall actually went where Zayn thought he would. "You were probably already going to get that."

"But now I'll enjoy the date even more," Niall said with a chuckle.

Zayn bit his lip, "...Is this a date?"

"Of course it is," Niall replied, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I, I don't know? It was kind of never officially said?" Zayn blushed, picking his drink up to hide it.

Then Niall reached across the table and grabbed Zayn's hand in his, "Zayn Malik, will you do me the honor of being my date right now?"

The other boy couldn't stop himself as a giggle escaped his mouth. He put his drink down and placed his hand over Niall's hand, "It would be my pleasure."

"And Louis thought this was a bad idea," Zayn said, mostly to himself, shaking his head. Niall stopped laughing almost instantly.

"Louis doesn't want us to date?"

"No, it's just," Zayn really didn't want Niall to agree with Louis, "Louis thinks it might be bad, with Pete and all."

"What about Pete?"

Right, Zayn hadn't told Niall about Pete wanting him to stay away from him either. He needed to stop assuming he told people things.

"Pete sort of, threatened me...and told me to stay away from you."

"Why would he do that?" Niall asked, his eyebrows being really expressive and adorable.

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know?"

The blond seemed like he was contemplating, "Maybe Louis is right..."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"I just, I don't want you to get hurt over me."

"I won't," Zayn said, "I'll stand up to Pete if he bothers me again. I'll punch him or something."

Niall's face softened with fondness and amusement. He didn't really have the heart to tell Zayn that he didn't stand a chance against Pete. Instead he just squeezed Zayn's hand. If anything should happen, he would get the whole football team to beat Pete up.

Zayn was worth that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so I totally stole a storyline from Glee in this fic, oops. As I was planning the fic out I was just going to just change it as I was writing it, then I ended up writing it and posting it and now there's no turning back?? I can't even pretend that I didn't because my icon and username are Glee related. But I'm really unoriginal, which is why I'm writing fanfiction and not original stories. This fic is like 10% Glee, 40% the You Belong With Me video, of course 45% One Direction, and 5% original.


	10. Never thought we’d have a last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we should be a little public,” Zayn starts hesitantly, “Like, we shouldn’t go around making out in the hallways just yet.”
> 
> Out of the corner of his eye, Zayn sees Niall's eyebrows twitch upward.
> 
> “Not just yet?”
> 
> “Not just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized the other day that I wrote Zayn's youngest sister as like a really young kid and I would just like to reiterate that I know literally nothing about the families of One Direction. Like, I know a few names here and there but that's it. I can barely keep track of the boys' ages and whatnot, let alone their families'. Frankly I have a hard time remembering my own age sometimes... Anyway, this is all really AU. Sorry 'bout it.

Just like that the weekend was over, and Zayn had a big decision to make.

Was the school ready to know Zayn was dating Niall?

Was Zayn ready to know he was dating Niall?

Sometimes he doubted it.

Niall had said that he didn’t mind if Zayn didn’t want to tell anyone. Zayn sort of hated him for making the decision harder. If only Niall had pressured Zayn one way or the other. No he had to go and be perfect.

Did Niall have any flaws? Zayn didn’t think so.

Just as flawless as usual, Niall pulled up to Zayn's house and let the other boy in the car. As soon as he got in Niall grabbed a hold of Zayn's hand and pressed a kiss to Zayn's cheek.

Believe it or not, but Zayn was a little tired of the chastity of their relationship.

Of course, not enough to do anything about it.

“I have practice after school today,” Niall said as they pulled away from the curb.

“I thought you only had it on Wednesdays and Fridays.”

“My coach is a cunt.”

Zayn nodded in understanding, “Do you want me to catch a ride with Louis?”

“I was hoping you could stay after for a bit and watch my practice?” Niall looked at Zayn hopefully, “Or y’know you could just do your homework or something…”

Zayn smiled, “I’ll wait for you.”

Niall grinned. His teeth were looking really good lately, he’d get his braces off in a few weeks. Zayn sort of couldn’t wait.

“So,” Niall says, sounding like he’s trying very hard to be nonchalant, “Have you made a decision yet?”

Zayn could possibly pretend he doesn’t know what Niall is talking about and buy himself more time, but that would probably only buy him about ten seconds of said time. He knows that ten seconds would take him nowhere if a whole weekend took him nowhere.

“I think we should be a little public,” Zayn starts hesitantly, “Like, we shouldn’t go around making out in the hallways just yet.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Zayn sees Niall's eyebrows twitch upward.

“Not just yet?”

“Not _just_ yet.”

“So it would be totally cool if after we got out of the car, I didn’t let go of your hand?”

Zayn hums, “Yeah, I think that would be really totally cool.”

And just so, when they got out of the car, Niall's hand stayed firmly grasping Zayn's.

But they were a half hour early, so it wasn’t exactly a statement.

They were on their way to Niall's homeroom, when Zayn's phone started singing out, echoing through the halls.

“I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprun-”

“God dammit, Louis.”

Zayn then had to dig all through his bag searching for his phone which Louis had, at some point, put on full volume instead of vibrate.

“Um,” Niall said with a laugh, “Is your ringtone Baby Got Back?”

Zayn shook his head as he read the message, _u at skool_

_Is it really all the difficult for you to press the ‘c’ and ‘h’ buttons? The 'u' I can deal with, but ‘skool’? Really?_

“Louis set it for himself and won’t show me how to change it.”

“You don’t know how?”

“I’ve never had a need for a phone before, okay?!”

Niall couldn’t hold back his laugh, “I’m sorry, Z.”

Then Niall stuck out his lip and Zayn was not okay with Niall making a puppy face this isn’t acceptable.

Wow, what was Zayn doing? He was certainly not grabbing the sides of Niall's face and pressing his lips to Niall's lips. That was not what was going down.

Except it was.

Niall could only respond for a second when Zayn pulled back, looking as though he thought Niall would hit him.

“Don’t stop,”

“I just,” Zayn bit his lip nervously.

Niall smiled softly and put his hand on Zayn's shoulder, “Zayn, I’ve been waiting for you to make the first move.”

Then Zayn was most definitely kissing Niall and Niall was certainly kissing back.

"Mmm, I thought we weren't ready to make out in the hallway just yet," Niall said against Zayn's lips.

"Shut up and keep kissing me."

Niall obliged.

They were almost at the part where Niall decides it’s time to add his tongue to the mix when Zayn's phone goes off again. Zayn lets out a growl into Niall's mouth that surprises everyone.

“I'm gonna kill Louis.”

“Aww, I'm sure he means well,” Niall insisted, reading over Zayn's shoulder.

_do u wanna fight malik_

_What do you want?_

_if ur gonna be an ungreatful friend then im just going to take myslef elsewhere_

_Grateful and oh no how will I live without your slef!!_

_one of these days zayn one of these days_

“I’m pretty sure his number one reason for texting me is to annoy me.”

Niall chuckles, glancing around as people have started to arrive to school. Some give the two curious looks, others just ignore them.

“Better get to homeroom,” Zayn says abruptly, looking past Niall and at someone behind him.

“Can I get a goodbye kiss?” Niall asks cheekily.

Zayn heaves a sigh and presses a quick kiss to Niall's cheek before dashing away before anything else can be said.

Niall turns around and sees a very distinct person slamming their locker and storming away from the scene.

Pete.

They don’t see each other again until chemistry. Which is awkward without even considering their encounter a few periods ago.

Because where Zayn and Louis used to sit, now sits Harry and Louis. Giggling and not getting any work done and disrupting the teacher at all costs.

“You know Tomlinson,” the teacher says as Louis apparently strikes his last nerve, “I think I liked it better when you sat with Zayn or Liam. Don’t blow this free-for-all seating for everyone.”

At the mention of his name, Liam sits up in his seat, where he’d been drooping sadly for the past half hour. Occasionally glancing at Louis and Harry.

Zayn's heart went out for the boy, he knew how he felt.

Louis and Harry weren’t as fun for the rest of class and the teacher just smirked smugly to himself. The bell rang and Niall and Zayn just shared a simple goodbye before parting. Zayn running to catch up with Liam, who’d left in a rush.

“Hey,”

“Hi.” Liam responded curtly, allowing Zayn to fall in step with him.

“I was rooting for you, we were all rooting for you.”

“Well, he wasn’t.” Liam smiled sadly at Zayn.

“I think he was,”

“It doesn’t matter now, he chose Harry.”

“He chose you before and Harry changed his mind,” Zayn argued, “You can change it back.”

“Nah, as long as he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Zayn didn’t really believe him, “I have to go, I promised to show this new girl around.”

“You’re just avoiding him aren’t you?”

Liam laughed, “I never said I wanted to watch him be happy.”

Zayn watched as Liam resumed his brisk pace for a while before realizing that he still needed to get to class. He was a few seconds late, but all his teachers sort of love him, so he was cool.

By the end of the day Zayn had forgotten pretty much everything and was excitedly walking towards the football field to watch Niall practice.

But of course, he was intercepted. By, you guessed it, Pete.

“Little Zaynie’s off to watch his boyfriend practice?”

Zayn entire body froze.

“Maybe after this you’ll go on a date? Share a milkshake?”

Zayn shook his head. There wasn’t even anything wrong with what Pete was saying. That actually sounded quite nice.

What was Zayn doing? Being afraid of Pete?

He kissed Niall this morning.

He could stand up to a bully.

“I think we actually might now, thanks for the idea.”

Pete froze in the middle of his mocking laughter. Zayn never fought back before.

Immediately, Pete grabbed the collar of Zayn's shirt, yanking him upwards.

“Think you’re funny?”

“Who says that was a joke?”

Pete just let out a huff of breath, putting Zayn down but not letting go of him. He leaned in close.

“Stop dating Horan.”

“What’s it to you?”

“You deserve a real man.”

Zayn had to stop himself from revealing how shocked he was, “You think you’re a real man?”

Pete narrowed his eyes, Zayn continued, “Niall is more of a man than you’ll ever be.”

The bully let go of Zayn's shirt. He straightened out Zayn's shirt and said, “We’ll see about that.” The walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand why people are against Pete's name?? Bullies aren't named to be bullies, they're just normal people with normal names like the rest of us! They just make bad decisions!  
> Also I want to apologize for two other things. One: I'm really American. The only thing even vaguely not American about this is that I use football very loosely, so it can be soccer or football. Two: I have this big issue with switching up past and present tense. I don't notice it while I'm doing it but I do afterwards and I never know how to fix it. Like if I change everything to past tense or everything to present tense it looks wrong?? I can't explain it. I'm working on it though.


	11. Made you run and hide like a scared little boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked in and spotted the back of Niall's head instantly.
> 
> The back of his head next to the back of a girl’s head.
> 
> Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the fic all planned out mostly, there's definitely going to be at least 19 chapters. This one is my longest chapter because I merged together two potential chapters because I thought the first one was too small.

Zayn woke up feeling like this day was going to be the best day of his life.

Boy, was he wrong.

It started when he walked outside and peered towards Niall's house and saw no car in the driveway. His eyebrows raised in shock then furrowed with confusion.

He pulled out his phone and saw no text from Niall.

Then the bus came, he really had no choice but to get on it.

When he arrived at school it was decidedly too late and too crowded to risk trying to find Niall, so Zayn had to wait until chemistry.

He walked in and spotted the back of Niall's head instantly.

The back of his head next to the back of a girl’s head.

Well.

“Mr. Malik, please take a seat.” The teacher called, looking at him expectantly. The whole class turned to look too.

Except Niall.

Zayn glanced around the room and saw Liam slumping sadly in his seat. He took the seat next to the boy and the teacher went on with class.

Pretty much the whole class Zayn spent trying to catch Niall's eye. The boy absolutely refused to even look away from his notebook. Not even at the girl with her chest puffed out trying to start a conversation next to him.

When the bell rang, Zayn finally saw Niall's face.

His eye was swollen and a dark bruise formed around it. There was a bandage across his nose, and two on each of his eyebrows. Another bruise on his cheek and jaw. Zayn realized that Niall was wearing a jacket even though it was almost summer, because no doubt his arms were covered in cuts and bruises as well.

Someone had beat up Niall and had obviously told him to stay away from Zayn.

There’s only one person who would do that.

After school Zayn waited around outside, asking Louis to stay in the parking lot to wait for him. Pete didn’t take the bait.

After about a half hour, the school was clear and Louis was one of the only cars left in the student lot. Zayn decided the plan failed and went to Louis.

“So,” Louis started when Zayn hopped in, “Why are we waiting a half hour after dismissal to leave school?”

“Yesterday I stood up to Pete,”

Louis let out an excited noise, he looked at Zayn proudly.

“And somewhere in between then and now, he beat up Niall.”

“Why?!”

“…Pete…likes me?”

“What?!” Louis shouted, slamming his foot down on the break and lurching himself and Zayn forward.

Luckily they were in a pretty much deserted parking lot. Zayn waited for his heart beat to go down and Louis to begin driving again before speaking.

“He said I deserved better than Niall?”

“What’s better than Niall?” Louis asked, “The guy of your dreams? You’ve liked him since 6th grade?”

“Well something tells me Pete’s liked me for about that long…”

“God! What is wrong with him?!” Louis ranted, “Why would someone you beat up and teased for years want to date you? And how is beating up their current boyfriend supposed to woo them?”

“Pete seems to run on the logic of a second grader.”

“Why are you so calm about this?”

“I guess it just…hasn’t sunk in yet?” Zayn shrugs, “I’m just kind of sad and a bit disappointed. I thought Niall was braver than this. I thought I meant more to him…”

Louis’ anger turned to sympathy, “Maybe he’ll realize he’s being dumb tomorrow or something.”

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs, peering out the window as they approach his house, “Maybe.”

They say a sad goodbye and Louis watches his friend walk into his house like there’s a rain cloud over him or something.

He glares towards Niall's house and vows revenge on the boy.

When Zayn gets home he glances towards his window and finds that Niall's blinds are uncharacteristically closed.

“That’s that.”

Clearly Niall doesn’t care.

He mutters to himself as he closes his own blinds, then settles himself onto his bed to start his homework.

He ends up falling asleep on his book and having another nightmare and eventually getting no homework done.

Zayn woke up the next day feeling like this day was going to be the worst day of his life.

Boy, was he right.

Well no, he’d probably have worst days eventually. But right now, as an over dramatic teenager, this topped all other days.

Niall's blinds stayed closed all through the night. Zayn guessed, seeing as he kept his closed too. But Niall's were still closed when Zayn peeked through his in the morning.

Zayn was forced to take the bus again, as Niall was now apparently waking up even earlier to leave before Zayn could see him.

When he finally arrived in homeroom he found Louis sitting in the seat next to his. Louis spent most of the three minutes he had before getting kicked out of Zayn's homeroom planning revenge on Niall that Zayn ultimately shot down.

“Louis, I knew he was going to leave eventually,” Zayn says with a sad sigh, “I just didn’t think it would be this soon.”

Louis looks torn between anger and sadness and frustration. He storms out of the room and a few people glance back at Zayn curiously. Zayn throws a slight glare at them before turning back to his uncompleted homework that he had 5 minutes to do.

He didn’t get it done.

When he got to history he realized that, wow he’s had Liam in this class all year.

The teacher was pretty laid back with seating, so he wouldn’t care if Zayn slid into the normally unoccupied seat next to Liam.

“How are you holding up?” Liam asked politely as he noticed Zayn sitting next to him.

Zayn scrunched up his nose, “Terribly. You?”

“Same.”

“You really should try to win Louis back,” Zayn said as he took out his stuff, “He likes you, I know it.”

“He chose Harry, he chose who he wanted.”

Zayn bites his lip, “If I tell you something, will you promise to never tell Lou?”

Liam nods sincerely.

“He thinks he doesn’t deserve you.”

Liam was genuinely shocked, “Why would he think that?”

Zayn shrugged, “You’re just all nice and innocent and saving puppies from burning buildings-”

“I’ve never done anything close to that!”

“And he’s all bitchy and rude,” Zayn ignores Liam’s outburst.

“No he’s not!” Liam says in defense, “He’s just quick witted and sassy! It’s hilarious and one of his best qualities!”

Zayn feels himself start to smile, he wishes Niall thought his flaws were his best qualities. Zayn stops smiling, he wishes he could stop thinking about Niall.

“You really need to tell him that.”

Liam just turns to listen to the teacher, who came in late as usual, tell a story that had nothing to do with history.

Zayn sighs. He just wants at least two of his friends to be happy. It’s not like losing Louis to Liam would be such a big thing for Harry. Even he could eventually see how perfect the other two were together, and would find someone else to date.

“Want to walk to chem together?” Liam asks as class ends.

Zayn smiles weakly and grabs his things. As they exit out into the hall, Liam lingers outside the door of the room across from them. Then a girl walks out and Liam waves.

“Zayn, this is Emily.” He introduces the girl, who waves cheerily at Zayn, “She’s the new girl I volunteered to show around the other day. She’s in our class too.”

“Hi!”

Zayn felt like he should smile back at her, but his attempt failed.

She clearly noticed, “What’s wrong with you? You look like Liam did the other day.” She paused for a second, looking at Liam, “And the next day, and today.”

“Well, we both have boy problems…” Zayn says.

“Oh, yeah. I know all about Liam’s boy problems.”

Liam shrugs, “What can I say? You’re easy to talk to.”

“Wanna give it a shot?” She asks Zayn.

He shrugs and places himself in between Emily and Liam as they walk towards the chemistry room. He tells her the whole story, all the way back from when Niall moved in and Zayn saw Niall walk into his room and start dancing in victory. Niall had stopped when Zayn saw him and they shared a grin. Zayn wrote a comment in his notebook and held it up for Niall to see and the rest was history.

All those years, they sort of had this unspoken territory. They told each other everything, but never dared to speak outside of school. It was like having a friend in another country almost. Then Niall broke that territory.

“And now he’s broken your heart.” Emily finished as they reached the room just in time.

“I guess…”

Liam and Zayn sat where they sat yesterday as Emily walked up to the teacher and introduced herself.

“Yes, the new girl…” Zayn could hear the teacher say over the class’ chatter, “Why don’t you go sit next to Mr. Horan?” The teacher called out Niall's name and asked him to raise his hand so Emily knew who he was. Her face went through a range of emotions, from curious, to impressed, to angry, to determined.

Zayn was kind of scared. When he caught her eye from across the room he vigorously shook his head and made a cutting motion across his throat. Pretty much a universal sign for “no stop don’t!!!!” right?

Apparently not where she was from.

Luckily for Zayn, Niall was just as distant to her as he was to the other girl that sat by him yesterday.

After class Zayn pulled her aside, “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing!” She exclaimed, “I tried to engage him in conversation by asking him to give me advice but he just said something like,” She threw on a bad Irish accent, “’I’m not the best person to ask for advice.’”

“Don’t try to solve this,” Zayn begged, “It doesn’t matter. Him breaking up with me was bound to happen. Just because the way it happened wasn’t ideal, doesn’t mean it shouldn’t have happened.” He sighed, “I just need to get over him and get on with my life.”

With that he left the shocked girl behind with Liam and started off to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I put off writing this because I really didn't want to...


	12. I don’t think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really didn’t like being close to people.
> 
> Unless they were Niall.
> 
> Nope.
> 
> No.
> 
> Not thinking about Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm procrastinating with this story now because it's the sad part.

Zayn wakes up and spends his morning running on autopilot, glancing only once at Niall's window to confirm that the blinds are still closed.

His hair ends up just flopping down over his forehead instead of cooperating and swooping up like it usually does.

Honestly, he doesn’t really care. Who does he have to impress anymore?

He leaves his room wearing a ratty hoodie and sweatpants and he doesn’t clean his glasses even though he can clearly see the smudges from falling asleep in them.

As he grabs his bookbag he realizes that he didn’t do any of his homework.

Then Zayn walks out the door and his autopilot directs him to glance at Niall's driveway.

Which contains Niall's car with Niall in it.

Niall who is looking at Zayn.

Zayn who is looking right back.

Zayn opens his mouth to say something. Anything.

“Niall,”

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“Did Pete hurt you?”

“I thought you were better than that.”

“Can’t we still be friends?”

Nothing comes out.

Then Niall is speeding away.

Then Zayn looks up and sees his bus is driving away without him.

Seriously, the bus driver must have a vendetta against him.

Now Zayn had floppy hair, a sad face, and no ride to school.

He sighed and took out his phone, sending a text to Louis.

_Can you come drive me to school?_

_u sur_

The reply came a surprising ten seconds after Zayn sent his. Louis must have been waiting.

_Why wouldn’t I be?_

_nothing ill be there in liek 20 min_

_Okay._

Zayn carefully took a seat on the curb of his house and quickly found himself distracted by the ground. Before he knew it, a car had pulled up next to him.

He looked up and saw that it was Louis’ car.

Once he was inside, Louis looked at him like he was concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, but it came out hoarse and weak and decidedly not okay. Zayn reached up to wipe something off his cheek and realized that it was a tear. He had tears running down his face. When had he even started crying?

Apparently he was still crying and he could not stop for the life of him. Louis grabbed Zayn and pulled the boy into his chest.

“Hey, do you want to skip school today?” Louis asked, his voice uncharacteristically caring and sincere.

Zayn found his autopilot nodding into Louis’, now wet, shirt. The two of them got out of Louis’ car and back into Zayn's house. Luckily Zayn's parents left for work really early and his sisters usually got to school before him.

Louis guided Zayn back into his bed and then rushed out of the room to make Zayn something to eat. He walked back in five minutes later with a plate full of sandwiches.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louis asked as he snuggled next to Zayn in Zayn's bed.

“No.” Zayn replied curtly.

After a few sandwiches, Louis finally spoke up again, “So, I feel bad trying to change the subject to me right now…”

“No, please,” Zayn said, “Go ahead.”

Louis smiled, “Great!

“So Harry called me after school yesterday and was like ‘Hey Lou, let’s go on a date.’” Zayn let out a giggle at Louis’ impression of Harry, “So I agreed and then we were out at this restaurant. Then halfway through the date, Harry’s like ‘Oh, I need to tell you something. I’m breaking up with you.’ And I was like, ‘What?!’ and he was like ‘Yeah, you’re totally in love with Liam.’ Now I may very well be in love with Liam, but Harry has no right telling me who I am or am not in love with! If I want to date Harry instead of Liam than I should be able to!”

Zayn laid back into his pillows. Louis’ voice became a calming drone as Zayn drifted off into sleep.

When he woke up, Louis was cuddled into Zayn's armpit and his limbs were entirely wrapped around Zayn's body. Zayn felt himself become overwhelmed with discomfort and a bit of affection.

He really didn’t like being close to people.

Unless they were Niall.

Nope.

No.

Not thinking about Niall.

Zayn decided a good way to distract himself would be to wake Louis up. He reached an arm out to shake the boy, and to pry him out of his armpit, which probably didn’t smell too nice.

1 out of 2 tasks were accomplished as Louis groaned into Zayn's armpit.

“Five more minutes…”

“Get off me Louis,” Zayn hissed into Louis’ ear.

“No…” Louis mumbled, clutching Zayn even closer.

Zayn couldn’t even move his arms.

“Don’t make me tickle you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Louis didn’t move, so Zayn stretched his finger out to dig it into Louis’ side. Immediately Louis jumped up and released his grip on Zayn. Louis then found himself on the floor of Zayn's room.

Zayn jumped out of his bed and pointed and laughed at where Louis was on his floor. Louis then popped up and pointed his own finger at Zayn threateningly.

Then Louis’ face fell, he was looking directly over Zayn's shoulder. Zayn turned only in time to see the blinds to Niall's window shaking as they closed.

Zayn then turned back to Louis, who look apologetic.

“Maybe you should head home,” Zayn said absentmindedly as he gathered up his blanket from where it fell to the floor with Louis.

“Zayn,”

Zayn ignored the boy and laid back down in his bed.

“Zayn, I don’t think you should be alone.”

The boy in question just let out a grunt. Louis’ heart sank.

Just when he was getting better.

Defeated, Louis left Zayn's room. As he got in his car he glared extra hard at Niall's house.

He was going to need someone to physically restrain him next time he saw that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fact: This chapter title comes from one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs.


	13. Repeating history and you’re getting sick of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reached the classroom and Zayn walked over to his and Liam’s desk and slammed his books down. He felt Liam come up to him then begin tapping his shoulder frantically.
> 
> Zayn looked up and then looked to the other side of the room where Liam was looking.
> 
> Louis was sitting with Niall. The blond looked terrified as Louis’ eyes pierced into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so many nice comments! They really made me more excited to write! And I'm glad you guys like my author's notes! I'm blushing from all the compliments I've gotten from this. I love all of you :3  
> EDIT: Oh my god, I messed up the whole timing of this fic. I'm rewriting a bit of this chapter so if you read it before 8 EST please reread this (or at least read my next sentence), if you just started reading this please ignore the next bit and continue on.  
> Zayn is supposed to have been studying all weekend, and the party is on Sunday. I don't know why the party is on Sunday, Harry's dumb I guess.

Zayn had successfully made it to school without dwelling on Niall.

Until he saw Niall's car pull into the lot and watched Demi leave the passenger seat. Niall walked around and put an arm around her waist.

Seriously, what the fuck?

Zayn felt rage bubble up inside him. It’s like Niall was trying to go back and pretend that nothing had ever happened.

“I thought he was better than this!” Zayn whispershouted at Liam when he got into history.

Liam looked shocked, “What?”

“Niall!”

“What did he do?”

“He’s dating Demi again!”

“I…” Liam didn’t know what to say.

“I just! I’m not upset that he’s dating someone else!” Zayn said in his defense, “I’m upset that he’s just ignoring me and dating her again and he told me he didn’t even like her and-” Zayn punctuated his sentence with a loud groan that attracted a few of their classmates’ attention.

Liam hesitantly reached over to pat Zayn's back, “There, there.”

When class was over Zayn remembered, “Oh, Liam!”

“What?”

“Louis! Harry broke up with him!”

“What?!”

Liam looked worried, Zayn frowned. He should be excited.

“Zayn what did you do?”

“Oh my god, I didn’t do anything!” Emily walked out of the classroom across from them and raised her eyebrows but said nothing, “Harry broke up with him because he thinks Louis is in love with you.”

“What!” Liam and Emily shouted in unison.

“Is he right?” Emily asked while Liam asked, “Why would he do that?”

“I personally believe that Harry is right,” Zayn said, ignoring Liam’s question.

“So basically everyone wants Liam and Louis together except Liam and Louis right?”

“Yes, it appears.”

“Hey!” Liam shouts in protest, “I want us to be together! Just as long as that’s what he wants…” He trails off.

“Of course it is,” Emily insisted.

Zayn nodded, “But you need to make a move.”

“No!” Liam started walking towards the chemistry room, gesturing for them come along before they’re late, “Did you see how uncomfortable he got when I was forcing myself on him?”

“Please, you call carrying someone’s books and giving them flowers forcing yourself on them? Once you literally put your jacket down over a puddle so he wouldn’t get his shoes wet.”

Emily giggled, she hadn’t been there for that.

“It doesn’t matter, he was uncomfortable,” Liam contended, “I’m not going to make a move until he is entirely consenting.”

The other two sighed, there was no fighting Liam.

“So, how are your boy problems?” Emily turned to Zayn.

Zayn felt the rage from this morning come bubbling up, “Don’t.”

They finally reached the classroom and Zayn walked over to his and Liam’s desk and slammed his books down. He felt Liam come up to him then begin tapping his shoulder frantically.

Zayn looked up and then looked to the other side of the room where Liam was looking.

Louis was sitting with Niall. The blond looked terrified as Louis’ eyes pierced into him.

Zayn sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead. Emily had taken Louis’ seat next to Harry and seemed to have been completely charmed by the boy and not realizing the situation at all. There was no one who could call off Louis.

Zayn anxiously went through half the class before Louis finally did something. They were in the middle of a lab and Louis had “tripped” and “accidentally” drenched Niall with water. When the boy tried to get up his chair was glued to his pants.

Niall was shouting obscenities as the classroom laughed at him and Louis looked smugly at the scene.

“Tomlinson, Horan! What the heck?!” The teacher was clearly holding back curse words like Niall was failing to do.

“I tripped, sir.” Louis insisted in a voice that he thought was innocent.

The teacher raised his eyebrows, “I’m sure. And the fact that Mr. Horan has a stool attached to his pants? Did that happen when you tripped too?”

Louis shrugged, unable to hold back his smile. The teacher shook his head and pulled out a detention slip.

Zayn couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying this a little bit.

When the bell rang Louis had been sent to the office, Niall to the nurse, and a janitor was grumbling as he mopped up water from the floor.

Zayn shot a text to Louis on his way to English.

_Dude._

He didn’t get a reply until he was on his bus ride home.

_ur welc_

When he walked into his house he wandered into the room where the family computer was. He hesitated.

For the last few days he’s been being lazy about school. He's been sort of avoiding checking his grades, though he usually does around this time every month.

Zayn cringed as he logged onto the site where the students could view their grades. He was down to a B in half his classes and even a C in his homework-heavy Math class.

He quickly closed the window and shut the computer down. This was going to be fixed. Zayn was not about to let some dumb boy ruin everything he had going for him.

God, he was so stupid.

Zayn went to his room and locked his door. He ignored the open blinds to the room across the way for once, and pulled out all his books from his bookbag.

He finally looked up a few hours later. Habitually, he glanced towards his window.

Out his window, Niall's blinds were still open.

And Niall was currently on top of Demi on his bed.

Zayn felt a wave of rage mixed with repulsion come over him. He walked over to his lamp and began turning it on and off.

The flickering lights caught Demi’s eye apparently, as she pulled away from Niall and Niall turned to look into Zayn's room.

Their eyes met and Zayn tried to say a million different things with his eyes.

A few of them got to Niall. He got up and closed his blinds.

Then Zayn focused on his work again, he worked until he was exhausted and his fingers were numb. He went on the computer and sent emails to his teachers asking for extra credit.

Before Zayn knew it, it was Sunday. He'd finished all his missed homework and was finishing up one of his last extra credit essays when a knock interrupted him.

Louis entered before Zayn could even refuse, “Why haven’t you been answering my texts?!”

“No.” Zayn said simply, not looking up from his essay.

“Yes.”

Zayn sighed and dropped his pencil. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and saw ten messages from Louis.

_zayn party at harrys were going_

_you cant just ignore this zayn_

_zaaaayn_

_i will drag u out_

_zayn malik_

_im comin to ur house to get u_

_i cant beleive ur ignoring me_

_r u mad about what i did to him_

_he deserved that shit z_

_im here_

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I was trying to not fail the school year.”

“Zayn, you’ve gotten straight As all year, slacking off for a week won’t fail you.”

“It’s a failure for me to get anything less than an A.” Zayn turned back to his work.

Louis laughed, “I must be a huge failure,”

“Yeah,”

“Well!” Louis huffed. “Come on, we’re going.”

“No.” Zayn repeated.

“Yes,”

Twenty minutes, two verbal fights, and one tickle fight later Zayn found himself in Louis’ car driving to a party at Harry’s house.

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Louis said, turning to look at Zayn sweetly.

“Fuck you,”

They can hear the party from halfway down the street. When they finally find themselves inside, Harry comes swaying towards them. His voice is a deep, slow slur and he shoves cups full of who knows what in Louis and Zayn's hands.

“I’m so glad you guys came!”

Louis smiled and took a sip from the cup. Zayn just looked dubiously at his.

“Liiiam!” Harry shouted. Zayn and Louis turned and saw Liam walking in behind them. Zayn smiled and waved at Liam, who nodded and then tried to escape before he had to interact with Louis.

“Liam wait!” Harry shouted after him, “You have to marry Louuuu, he loves youuuu! That rhymes!!”

As Harry giggled to himself both Liam and Louis’ face flushed. Liam continued his path away from Louis.

“Harry,” Louis said, sounding like he was listing off his hit list. Zayn half expected him to say Niall's name next.

“This is good Lou,” Zayn insisted, “Go get him.” He pushed his friend towards where Liam had run off to.

Zayn leaned against a wall, feeling successful. After an hour or two Zayn and Louis could leave and Louis would have a boyfriend.

“Zaaayn!”

Zayn felt like he was going to puke. He knew that voice.

A head of blond hair appeared in front of him.

“Zayn! I’m so sorry!” Niall's accent was thick with his drunkenness, “Pete threatened me and I was so dumb and I totally don’t even deserve you and I just want you to know that I really love you and I really hope you forgive me an-”

“No.” Zayn said simply, cutting off the boy.

“Wha…”

“Bye.”

Zayn pushed Niall lightly out of the way and started towards Louis car.

Completely ignoring the fact that he was ditching Louis, Zayn began to drive home. He ignored the tears that leaked out of his eyes as he replied Niall's slurred apology in his head.

He didn’t need this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done my final revision of the outline to this fic and there will be 16 chapters. When I first wrote the outline I would write summaries of each chapter, and sometimes I would get so detailed that it looked like there was a lot going on, but really it was only one scene. I had to merge a lot of the chapters together. So, 3 more to go!


	14. I bet you think I either moved on or hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She had dumps like a truck truck truck. Thighs like what what what. Baby move your butt butt butt, uh. I think to sing i-”
> 
> “Louis, stop putting my ringer on full volume!”
> 
> “Oh, sorry…”
> 
> “The Thong Song, rea-” Zayn stopped short once he realized how meekly Louis replied to him, “Whoa, what’s wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost 2000 hits what?!?!

Zayn woke up with a headache.

Well, everyone who went to Harry’s party woke up with a headache. Who even throws a party on Sunday?

Anyway, Zayn's headache didn’t come from the party, it came from crying all night.

The next thing he remembered was a knock on the front door. Who even knocks on doors at 6 A.M.?

Zayn slowly slinked out to the door and threw it open. There stood Niall, looking hopeful.

Then his face fell as the door slammed shut right in front of his face.

“Zayn?”

Zayn blinked, he’d been standing in front of the door for who knows how long, his mother’s voice interrupting his trance. He turned to her.

“What was that?”

“Just some stupid kids,” He lied, “Go back to bed.”

She smiled and followed his orders. Then he turned to go back to his room and get ready for school and maybe cry a bit more.

His plans were interrupted when he entered his room just in time to see a figure fall through his open window and onto his floor. Instinctively, he grabbed his lamp and threw it.

A shattering noise from the light bulb sounded, followed by a very Irish curse.

“What the _fuck_ , Niall?!”

“Ow, fuck, I’m sorry!” Niall was trying to get up, but he seemed to be tangled in the lamp cord, “Please, just let me talk to you for a minute and I’ll never bother you again!”

“You just broke into my room and now you want to talk to me?!”

“Please!” Niall had successfully gotten untangled and was now checking his body for light bulb pieces.

Zayn huffed and crossed his arms. He silently took a seat on his bed and waited for Niall to talk. Once the blond had deemed his body unharmed he launched into a long speech.

“Ok, I’m really, really sorry. Pete came up to me and he beat me up and I wasn’t going to let him get to us, but then he threatened to tell my parents. I just, panicked? And I was an idiot, I totally understand why you hate me. But I don’t care about my parents anymore, I just want you. If you don’t want me back that’s fine, but I wish you could at least not be mad at me.”

Zayn's eyes had migrated to his feet and were not planning on moving.

Niall figured that was all he was going to get, and began walking out.

Then two arms wrapped around him.

Zayn.

Was hugging Niall.

Zayn was also pushing in a piece of light bulb that Niall missed even further into his arm.

“Ow,”

“What?”

“I, light bulb,”

“Shit,”

Zayn's arms flew off of Niall and he located the offending glass. He cringed as he grabbed onto the end of the piece and pulled it out, causing Niall to whimper.

“You okay?”

Niall nodded shakily.

“Maybe you should head home and check yourself for more pieces before school.” Zayn suggested.

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, “Can…I drive you to school?”

Zayn bit his lip, “Sure,”

Niall's grin lit up his room way better than his stupid lamp ever could.

Once Zayn had picked up all the pieces off his, thankfully hardwood, floor he heard his phone start blasting out: “She had dumps like a truck truck truck. Thighs like what what what. Baby move your butt butt butt, uh. I think to sing i-”

“Louis, stop putting my ringer on full volume!”

_“Oh, sorry…”_

“The Thong Song, rea-” Zayn stopped short once he realized how meekly Louis replied to him, “Whoa, what’s wrong?”

_“Um, can I drive you to school?”_

“Well, Niall was going to…”

 _“What?”_ Louis couldn’t even manage to seem really mad about that, Zayn was actually worried.

“Yeah, I’ll explain later. Meet in Mrs. D’s room?”

_“Yeah…”_

Zayn hung up and rushed through a shower. Looks like his hair was going to be floppy again.

He hurried out of the house and hopped into the car waiting at the curb.

Halfway through the drive to school Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. Niall had been silent the whole drive and kept glancing anxiously between the road and Zayn.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just,” Niall laughed at himself, “I’m really nervous? I don’t want to do anything wrong. I just want to get your trust back…”

Zayn was probably going to cry.

“Are your parents not cool with you…?” Zayn trailed off, Niall didn’t really have a sexuality.

Niall shrugged, “I haven’t told them yet. My dad might be a little put off, but…” He completely turned his head to look Zayn in the eyes, “You’re worth it.”

“Put your eyes back on the road you idiot.” Zayn replied, no real heat behind his words.

Zayn was pretty conflicted. On one hand, Niall. His crush since 5th grade, the sweetest human ever. But on the other hand, Niall. The guy who completely ditched him with no warning. Who’s to say he wouldn’t do it again?

Before Zayn knew it, Niall was swinging into the school parking lot and it was time to comfort Louis.

Louis was slumping in a desk with his feet entirely where they were supposed to be. His legs weren’t even crossed.

Zayn was _really_ worried.

“What happened?” He sat down on the desk part of where Louis was sitting.

“I woke up this morning next to Liam.”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah,” Louis’ voice cracked.

Zayn reached down and pulled Louis into a very weird hug, given their position.

Then Niall's voice came from behind them, “Um…what?”

“Louis may have had drunk sex with Liam last night,” Zayn supplied.

“No, I totally did. I remember seeing him drinking and I was drinking and I took advantage of him and now he’ll hate me and the only time we’d ever had sex would be a drunken mistake!” Louis’ voice slowly raised and grew more hysterical.

Zayn pulled him back into a hug.

“Was he awake?” Niall asked after a while.

“Um,”

“Louis,” Zayn warned.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, “You just left him? Hungover? In your bed? Alone?”

Louis looked down at the desk guiltily as Zayn shot a glare at Niall for making Louis feel worse.

Niall sighed, “I’m sorry, look.” He put a hand on Louis’ back awkwardly, “Just, talk to him. Liam is awesome and he is totally head over heels for you. And if he still wants you now, maybe keep a hold of him yeah?”

Louis nodded and gave a small smile to Niall, “Okay, I kind of like you now.” The group of boys laughed. “So, are you two going to tell me what’s going on here?”

Zayn and Niall shared a look, and Zayn spoke up, “I’ve decided to forgive Niall.” He turned to Niall, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to date you again though…”

“Understandably,”

They shared a smile. Everyone in the room knew that Niall would do anything to get Zayn back.

Even Mrs. D as she walked in and kicked them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go!


	15. When all you wanted was to be wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, what?”
> 
> “I-what?”
> 
> “Louis, you didn’t take advantage of me.”
> 
> “But, you were naked in my bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to grind out the last chapter this weekend, because we're testing in school like all next week.

When Niall pulled up to the curb the next day to pick up Zayn, he had a nervous expression on his face and two things he was hiding in his lap.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted as he got in, looking expectantly at Niall.

The blond bit his lip adorably and moved his arm to show off a giant heart box and a bouquet of bright flowers. He hesitantly held them out towards Zayn, his hands shaking.

“Um, really?” Zayn asked as he took each of them one by one and put them carefully in his own lap.

Niall looked down, “I knew it was a bad idea!” He scolded himself, “I only ever had to make up with Demi when we fight? I’m so dumb, I’m sorry. I’ll get you something else,”

Niall moved to take back the things but Zayn moved his hands further away so he couldn’t.

“No, it was sweet,” Zayn felt a blush heating up his cheeks, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Niall answered hesitantly. He started driving and when Zayn got the chance he reached over and grabbed Niall's hand. Niall looked down at Zayn's hand and then up at him, he looked like Christmas had come early.

Zayn still kind of loved Niall. Like, a lot.

When Zayn walked into history the first thing he did was look at Liam’s seat. He hadn’t shown up yesterday and Louis was about to lose his mind.

He was here.

“Liam,”

“Zayn.”

Zayn didn’t want to go and apologize _for_ Louis, so there was almost nothing he could say to Liam.

“Uh, missed you yesterday…”

Liam nodded solemnly, “Yeah, had some stuff to sort out.”

“All good now?”

“Maybe,”

Zayn has never been so happy to hear his teacher stop telling a story and start actually teaching.

“Lili!” Emily exclaimed when she saw Liam, jumping over to hug him. “I was worried about you, you’re never absent!”

Zayn thanked god that they’d decided not to tell Emily about Louis and Liam’s recent problem. She wouldn’t have been able to not talk about it.

Zayn and Liam anxiously walked to the chemistry room as Emily obliviously talked about something neither of them were listening to.

Actually Liam might have been listening. He’s nice like that.

Louis was sitting in his old seat again, the seat next to him empty as in invitation for Liam. Who took it immediately, as Zayn went to sit with Niall and Emily went over and kissed Harry.

“What.” Zayn whispered to Niall, looking at the two.

“When did that happen?” Niall asked in return.

Zayn shrugged, then remembered more important things were happening. He and Niall both turned to look at Liam and Louis in deep conversation.

“-wanted to apologize, I was a dick. Taking advantage of you while you were drunk and then just leaving you in my bed, god.” Louis was saying, but Liam stopped him before he could continue.

“Wait, what?”

“I-what?”

“Louis, you didn’t take advantage of me.”

“But, you were naked in my bed.”

“Okay, one: I wasn’t naked, I was shirtless. Your room is like a sauna. Two: you were drunk on Sunday and practically begged me to stay after I brought you home.”

Louis laughed in disbelief, “I still ran out on you though,”

“Yeah, and I was worried you were mad or something.” Liam said, turning serious, “You’re not right?”

“Of course not!” Louis shouted, attracting the whole class’ attention as he grabbed the sides of Liam’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Liam was shocked at first but quickly caught on and responded.

The whole class broke into cheers.

“Yeah, yeah,” the teacher said as he walked up behind the two kissing, “I’m glad you all sorted out your issues. It was getting tiring having you all act so tense with each other. Can we move on to actual chemistry and away from romantic chemistry now?” He grabbed their shoulders and pulled them apart.

“You’re just jealous of our love!” Louis exclaimed at the teacher.

“Yeah, Mr. Tomlinson, that’s it,” The teacher responded sarcastically, but the smile on his face contradicted his words.

Niall had practice after school and Zayn promised to stay after and wait for him. So, that’s how Zayn found himself at the top of the bleachers watching boys run around on the field below him.

Niall was the only one who had his eye though. He couldn’t help but leer as he watched Niall's muscles through his practically nonexistent tank top.

But, having little homework and being easily bored by sports left Zayn doing what he feared most. Thinking.

He, of course, thought about Niall. About how the boy had gone out a bought Zayn presents because he had no idea how to fix the problem between them that existed about as much as Niall's tank top. Expensive presents too, Zayn's phone had told him. The chocolates were the super special kind with all the weird stuff in the middle that Zayn didn’t even really like, and the flowers were pretty much the most expensive things in the store.

How Niall even got the money, Zayn didn’t know.

Zayn sighed as he rested his hand in his hands. Niall was basically perfect, and he’d already kind of won his heart back. Why was he so scared to take him back? Did he really think Niall would hurt him again?

The grin Niall had on his face as he bounded up the bleachers to Zayn made it extra hard to believe that.

“Ready to go?” Niall's hair was out of control and his shirt clung to him with sweat, making it less and less existent by the second.

“Yeah,” Zayn replied, grabbing his bag and following Niall down and into the parking lot.

Zayn was quiet for most of the ride. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence though, it felt content.

He felt no regrets as he leaned over to press his lips to Niall's fleetingly before turning and leaving Niall's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter until it's over! I'm actually starting a new Ziall story that I'm going to post after this one. So, if you want to check that story out when it's posted. That would be super cool. I actually have like three other Ziall fics brewing up in my mind. Mostly I just have really awesome ideas, then I can't choose what fandom/ship to write it about. My default is usually Klaine or Ziall.


	16. I love each freckle on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall had taken Zayn's hand in his own the second they got in the car and seemed to be building up confidence to say something.
> 
> And just as they pulled up in front of Zayn's house, “Did you mean it?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “What you said…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

Zayn walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He smiled all through eating it.

He’d just kissed Niall again.

It was awesome.

He cleaned off his plate and walked towards his room. When he entered he spotted a piece of paper on his desk that wasn’t there before.

Written on it, in Niall's loopy script, was

**do you like me?**

**y / n**

Zayn looked up and out his window, catching Niall's eye. He smiled and circled **y** and held it up for Niall to see.

Niall grinned and leaned down to write something else on another piece of paper.

**will you be my boyfriend?**

**y / n**

Zayn bit his lip shyly. There was no turning back now.

He picked up the first paper and pointed at the circled y. Across the way Niall began victory dancing in his room.

Zayn just watched him with a smile on his face.

Niall stopped and moved to open his window, sliding out of it with practiced ease. He ran up to Zayn's window and Zayn opened it, leaning out.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to come see my boyfriend,”

Zayn let out a giggle and leaned down, pressing his lips to Niall's once again.

He’d never get tired of this.

After a few chaste kisses Zayn found himself inviting Niall to come into his room. Niall wasted no time going to the front door, instead hoisting himself up and in though Zayn's window.

“I think we had plans to practice our making out skills?” Niall asked coyly against Zayn's lips.

Zayn hummed in agreement, “Let’s get on that.”

When Niall comes to pick Zayn up the next morning, he is greeted with a kiss on his cheek. They arrive at the school and enter with their hands linked, ignoring the stares of their classmates.

It was all good until Demi came prancing up to them.

“Niall!”

“Um, yeah?”

Demi smiled despite Niall's obvious discomfort, “I’ve decided to give you one last chance!”

“No thanks?”

Her smile faltered, “What?”

“I, Zayn?” Niall pointed at the boy next to him who was trying to set Demi on fire with his eyes.

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” Niall's voice finally grew more heated, “I’m dating him now, and I’m kind of in love with him. _So_ back off.”

Zayn's glare broke away from Demi and softened as he looked at Niall. Niall seemed to be shocked about what he’d just said.

“Really?”

Niall scoffed, “Of course.”

The two boys smiled at each other and Demi finally took the hint and stomped off somewhere else.

Then, as if waiting in line, Pete walked up.

Zayn hadn’t seen him since before he beat up Niall. He was pretty sure the guy had skipped town or something.

Niall didn’t even hesitate before bring his fist up and slamming it into Pete’s face. Pete fell to the ground, holding his face gingerly.

“Stay the fuck away from us.” Niall practically growled. “I will get the whole team to come beat your ass.”

Niall looked like he was ready to get on top of Pete and start wailing on him some more, but a teacher walked in and grabbed his arms.

“You’ll be coming with me, Horan.”

As Niall was led somewhere Zayn stood in the hallway awkwardly. A crowd had formed around them and Pete was still nursing his face.

“Right so…” Zayn said quietly before walking off to his homeroom.

Zayn didn’t see Niall again until he was awkwardly contemplating taking the bus. He glanced around the parking lot and spotted Niall's car.

If Niall was still in the office Zayn could just wait for him there.

As he approached the car he found that Niall was actually in there, waiting for Zayn.

Zayn opened the door and slid in, “So, what happened?”

“I’m suspended from football, and school.”

“What?!” Zayn exclaimed, “But Pete has done far worse to me _and_ other people, and he gets off scot free?!”

“I told them that! But apparently I have no proof!”

“What a pile of cunts!” Zayn wasn’t one to curse, but now was definitely time to start.

Niall made a weird face that Zayn couldn’t decipher at the sound of his curse. The next thing he knew, Niall's lips were on his. He awkwardly leaned across the console of the car to get closer to the passenger side.

Then there was a knock on the window.

Zayn grumbled as he rolled it down, meeting Louis’ eyes.

“I’d hate to interrupt but,” Louis actually looked like he wouldn’t hate to interrupt at all, “Liam and Emily and Harry and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a triple date?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow incredulously, “A triple date?”

“Yeah!”

“Where?” Niall asked.

“Pizza?”

“I’m always for pizza,” Niall said, then turned to Zayn, “And I did promise you some pizza dates.”

“That you did,” Zayn said, completely forgetting about Louis.

“Right well,” Louis said, getting the hint, “At 4? What place?”

“I know the perfect place,” Niall said. He then began to give very complicated instructions and Zayn knew everyone but him and Niall would end up getting lost.

And that’s how Zayn found himself with Niall at the place where they had their first sortofdate, waiting for the rest of them.

“Maybe we should call them,” Zayn suggested, just as he heard the sound of Louis’ shitty car pulling up to the place.

“Sorry we’re late,” Liam apologized sincerely as he walked in with everyone else in tow.

“Yeah, somebody gave me crappy instructions,” Louis snarked at Niall who held his hands up in surrender.

Liam placed a hand on Louis’ arm to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked.

“Harry and I just carpooled with them,” Emily said as she took a seat.

“Spend the whole time making out in my back seat,” Louis muttered not so quietly.

“Because you and Liam were bickering the whole way and there was nothing else to do.” She said back.

“We weren’t bickering!”

“You were kind of bickering,” Harry complied.

“You just want to take her side!” Louis accused. “Remember when you used to want to make out with me?”

“That’s enough of that!” Liam shouted, grabbing a slice of pizza that Niall had eaten most of and shoving it on the plate in front of Louis. “Dig in!”

“Aw, there’s no need to be jealous, Li,” Louis cooed, “You know you’re the only one for me.”

The conversation died down as the six began eating. It was almost six when Zayn started saying, “Man, who would have thought that we’d all be here, given a few weeks ago.”

“Are we getting sappy now?”

“Yeah!” Zayn said, unashamed, “I mean, I was stalking my “straight” neighbor who had a bitch of a girlfriend while my best friend stressed about how two guys were after him. Now I’ve got a boyfriend and you’re casually hanging out with one of those guys while on a date with another.”

“What about me?” Emily asked, pouting dramatically.

Zayn shrugged, “I assume a few weeks ago you were somewhere else doing something weird.”

“Yeah, probably.”

They all laughed, then Zayn continued, “But honestly, and sappily, I love you guys.”

“But me the most right?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,”

They shared and look and everyone at the table knew he wasn’t lying.

“Shit, it’s late!” Louis exclaimed, ruining the moment.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “We should get going.”

The four exited the restaurant in pairs and Zayn and Niall followed behind them shortly after.

Niall had taken Zayn's hand in his own the second they got in the car and seemed to be building up confidence to say something.

And just as they pulled up in front of Zayn's house, “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“What you said…” Niall looked down nervously, “About…loving me?”

Zayn bit his lip, he was worried about this. He’d sort of loved Niall this whole time, but he was kind of afraid to describe his love without “sort of” or “kind of” in front of it.

It all felt too serious. Too soon.

“I think I did.”

“I think I did too. I mean, I would mean it. If I had said it…about you.”

“Good sentence structure there.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah,” Zayn's eyes flickered down to Niall's lips, which were very close to his own, “I do.”

Niall's lips finally reached their goal and Zayn would never get tired of it.

“I should go in,” Zayn said after a while, but made no move to actually leave.

“Probably,”

Finally Zayn sighed and broke eye contact with Niall. He opened the door and was halfway out when it tumbled out of his mouth with no permission.

“I love you.”

Zayn's shocked eyes met Niall's, and quickly the blond lunged across the car to kiss Zayn again.

“I love you too.” He said, after the kiss of course.

Zayn really loved Niall.

No kind of or sort of.

He just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is were I write a sappy love letter to everyone who read this while I was posting it. Thanks for sticking with me and for complimenting me. You guys are awesome and I honestly didn't think this story would get any response at all. I'm glad you guys liked it and I hope you rec it to your friends and all that.


End file.
